Dark Truths
by Emma-Alberta
Summary: Legolas is hiding a secret from the Fellowship that only Aragorn knows. As their journey goes on, Legolas' past comes back to haunt him. Can the fellowship protect him from falling into the enemies hands? Written by request.
1. Chapter 1

So this story was actually requested by one of my readers and I really liked the idea so I hope I do it justice.

§

Dark Pasts

The fellowship huddled around the fire as they attempted to keep away the biting cold. The only one not to join the group was Legolas, he stood at the edge of the camp scanning their rocky surroundings with his keen eyes. Evil sounding birds squawked from the trees and littered their surroundings, causing the hobbits to shrink closer to the flames in fear.

'Those birds ain't like anything I've heard in the shire.' said Sam as gave Frodo a worried glance.

'There are many foul creatures that roam these lands Master Gamgee.' said Gandalf as he sucked at his pipe, his large hat sat forward casting a shadow over his long face.

'Do not fret Sam, you are well protected.' said Gimli, as he gave the Hobbit a friendly pat on the arm.

Sam smiled at the dwarf weakly as he took a bite from his bread, turning his attention back to the warm fire in front of him. Aragorn said nothing as the fellowship muttered amongst themselves. He looked up at the Elf who had not moved at all since they had set up camp for the evening. Pushing himself to his feet he made his way to Legolas' side, standing next to him in silence for several minutes.

'I know something troubles you Mellon-nin.' said Aragorn as he turned his head to look at him.

'Many things trouble me, Estel, I fear that as long as we remain in the open like this we are vulnerable.' Replied the Elf, his eyes remaining fixed on something far in the distance.

'Are you sure it is not what happened to you not one winter ago?' Replied the Ranger.

'I have told you many times my friend, it is in the past.' Spat the elf as he now returned Aragorn's gaze.

Aragorn fought hard to hold his tongue, resorting to looking back at the fellowship who were now starting to ready their beds for the night.

'Forgive me Aragorn, I spoke out of turn.' said Legolas as his eyes dropped to the ground, regret filling his features 'I appreciate your concern but what happened to me no longer gnaws at my mind. I am much healed from both my physical and mental wounds.'

Aragorn looked back at the elf and smiled, nodding his head before turning back and walking towards their camp. Legolas watched his companion as he sat by the fire, poking at it with a long stick in an attempt to keep it burning. He longed to be honest with his new found friends, but he worried that his story would bring them to fear him and that he did not want. The elf returned his attention then to his watch, the land around them was as black as the sky above and even his keen elven eyes would not be able to see much now so he let his keen hearing take over. Little did he know that they were being watched by an old enemy, an enemy that had been following him for some months now. Waiting for the perfect time to strike, but they knew that now was not that time. So they lay low, watching the silver-haired elf as he walked around the camp listening for any slight disturbance in the cold night breeze.

Morning came swiftly and the Hobbits grumbled in protest as Gandalf announced their departure. They quickly ate their food and wearily followed their leader as he led onwards. Legolas kept his place at the rear of the company, his eyes never fixed on one thing. Frodo turned to look at the elf in wonder as he walked beside Aragorn, the ranger noticing the Hobbit's fascination with their immortal member smiled.

'He has very keen eyes, he can see for many leagues.' he said as he placed a friendly hand on Frodo's back.

'What do you think he looks for?' Quizzed the Hobbit as he looked up at the ranger.

'Any threat that we may face. He shall be a very useful member of the group if we are to succeed in our quest.' he replied, shooting a quick glance at his old friend.

'You seem to have known each other a long time.'

'Aye,' we have. He has fought with me in many battles.' Replied Aragorn as he once again focused on the path ahead.

Frodo took one more look, he felt like there was more to Legolas than the ranger was willing to share, but he knew not to pry and so he too returned to focusing on the Wizard who was far ahead of them. For hours they walked with no respite. Merry and Pippin moaned quietly to each other about how tired and hungry they and were and when they may stop for the night.

'We should reach the bottom of Caradhras soon I believe.' Said Gandalf as he stopped and turned to face the fellowship 'once we are there we shall rest our weary feet and eat.'

Merry and Pippin beamed with glee and skipped ahead of the rest so that they now walked beside the wizard. Legolas, however, did not share the same relief that the fellowship felt as they pushed on. Something gnawed at his mind and he could not help but feel like they were being watched, but his eyes could not seek out the threat he knew was near. Sure enough, not one hour later the snowy peaks of Caradhras came into view over the steep rocky mound that they had just climbed.

'Ah yes, here should be a good place to rest.' Said Gandalf as he set down his staff and pulled out his pipe from beneath his thick grey cloak.

'Let us get a fire going and feed these Hobbits before they go mad with hunger.' joked Boromir as he placed his shield down and began to look for suitable wood.

Legolas leapt up onto another rock, his eyes still scanning around for any sign of their hidden enemy.

'That elf is a queer fellow.' said Gimli as he plonked himself down on one of the smaller rocks 'barely speaks, eats or sleeps. Not natural if you ask me.'

'Elves do not require the same things as us mortals.' replied Gandalf as his puffed away at his pipe.

'Not all folk feel the need to talk as much as dwarves.' joked Aragorn as he slapped the dwarf on the back, nearly causing Gimli to fall forwards.

Legolas' ignored the Dwarf's sly comment. His father had once locked Thorin and his companions in the dungeons of Mirkwood, one of the company had been Gimli's father and because of that, the two had already come to blows many times since they left Rivendell. Legolas' attention was drawn to the clang of metal on metal and turned to see Boromir attempting to teach Merry and Pippin to fight. He smiled as the Hobbits danced around blocking the man's blows.

'If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome.' said the Dwarf suddenly as he stood from his perch and walked towards the resting Wizard.

Legolas turned his attention quickly to Gandalf, eyes wide as he awaited the Wizards reply. He knew that the mines were a dark place. A dark power dwelled there, they could not take that road.

'No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice.' replied Gandalf, has expression stern.

The elf took a sigh of relief at the Wizards reply, but soon his attention was drawn to something far off in the distance and with feline grace, he pranced up the rocks to get a better look. Gandalf watched as the elf danced over the rocks and followed his gaze to a small black cloud, coming swiftly towards them.

'What is that?' said Sam quickly, scrunching his eyes in an attempt to see better.

'Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud.' Replied the dwarf, unfazed.

'It's moving fast, against the wind.' Said Boromir as he edged closer to the rest of the party.

Legolas was the only one who could see what it truly was. His heart quickened as he shouted to the fellowship 'Crebain from Dunland!'

'HIDE!' said Aragorn as he grabbed his pack and ushered for the Fellowship to take cover.

Quickly they hid the evidence of their camp and hid within the bushes scattered amongst the rocks. Fierce black birds started to flutter violently above their heads, flying around in circles trying to catch a glimpse of the fellowship with their beady eyes before flying back from where they came from. Gingerly they emerged from their hiding place, scanning around for any lingering spies.

'Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched.' said Gandalf as he held onto a rock for support 'We must take the Pass of Caradhras.' he finished as he looks up at the mountain behind them.

The fellowship looked at each other with mixed expressions. Looking at the snowy monster that loomed above them.

'Mithrandir are you sure that the mountain is our only option?' said Legolas, surprising everyone 'The pass is perilous and the halflings may find it difficult to climb.'

'We have no other option Legolas, if we continue on our original path then we will almost certainly perish.' replied the Wizard, placing his tall hat on his head and fetching his staff.

Legolas did not speak again, but his face failed to hide his fear. Aragorn watched the elf closely as he stared at Caradhras, his hands shaking at his side.

'Rest while you can.' said the Wizard as he walked to the nervous hobbits that sat huddled upon a rock.

'Why do you fear the mountain?' Said Aragorn as he grabbed Legolas by the arm, pulling him to one side.

'I do not fear it, I just think it's a fool's errand trying to cross it.' said the elf, avoiding the rangers gaze.

'Do not lie to me, your shaking.' spat Aragorn.

Legolas looked at the ranger, his sapphire eyes told the Ranger all he needed to know. Aragorn shot a quick glance at the Fellowship before returning his attention to the elf.

'Legolas you need to be honest with me, you forget that I was the one that found you. I know what you suffered.' said Aragorn, his expression softened 'Let me help you Mellon-nin.'

The elf took a deep breath, calming his shaking body before speaking.

'I shall be fine Estel. Come we should join the others. Mithrandir will want to depart soon.' replied Legolas as he turned and left.

Aragorn did not believe the elf, he knew that he was fighting an inner turmoil that the man wished he could calm. After some moments pondering what he could do to help his old friend, he walked to the fellowship who were now stuffing items into their packs and readying themselves for the for the trek. Legolas kept himself separate from the rest of the group, to them he looked like he was scanning the wilderness for danger but Aragorn knew it was more than that.

_The rain fell hard on the ranger as he stalked through the wilderness, the persistent water falling from above making the trail harder and harder to read. He had been tracking a band of orcs for over a week. He was getting close now he could feel it, he just hoped he wasn't too late. Quietly the man snuck over logs and through the brush that covered the ground. He could hear voices floating on the air, and he felt a new sense of hope wash over him and quickened his pace. He followed the foul voices for a while and was greeted by the faint yellow light of a fire peaking between the trees. He crouched behind a thick tree, scanning the orc camp for signs of who he had come to find. The orcs were crouched around the fire, their black skin made Aragorn's skill crawl. _

_'__I don't understand why this elvish scum is so important to the master.' one spat as he took a large gulp of thick brown liquid from a leather covered bottle. _

_'__You know how he likes his experiments. This one's the first to live.' Snorted another. _

_Aragorn felt a shiver run down his spine as he heard what the creatures said. What had they done? Slowly he walked around the camp, desperately trying to seek out their victim. His eyes caught a glimpse of a form laying on the ground, its hands and feet were bound. Aragorn snuck closer, noticing that the prisoner was not being guarded. He stayed low, edging ever closer. As it came into view Aragorn's heart sank. It was Legolas, his face was swollen and bloody and his hair was matted. His ribs were visible through the thin shirt that covered his torso. _

_'__My friend what have they done to you?' Said Aragorn as he crouched by his side. _

_Legolas did not stir as Aragorn gently rocked the elf's frail form. He looked around for signs of the Orc clan and found that they were still alone so he pulled out his knife and cut the elf's bonds. The rope had cut deeply into his wrists and fresh blood started to run down Legolas' hands. Slinging the Prince over his shoulder he sprinted into the dark woods, not stopping for rest or for water, he knew he had to get Legolas as far away from those orcs as he could. The forest seemed never-ending as he powered through his exhaustion, but his determination paid off and finally, he was greeted by the sun shining on the leafy floor and he reached the forest's edge. _

_'__Hold on Legolas, we've almost made it.' he said._

_He clambered past the last trees onto a golden plane, and Aragorn took a sigh of relief as he felt the warm sun against his face. He laid Legolas on the ground and gasped at the full extent of the elf's condition. _

_'__Oh Legolas, I'm so sorry.' he said, his hand covering his mouth as he fought back tears. _

_He cleaned up the elf as best as he could before, they set off again. He knew that as soon as the sun went down, the orcs would be coming to take back what he stole. They had to get as much distance between them and Legolas' captors, and so he ran as fast as his legs would take him. He would not let the elf fall into their hands again. _

_§_

So that's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it and I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

So excited at the reaction i got to the first chapter of this story. I am really enjoying writing this one. So heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

§

Caradhras

The fellowship trekked along the mountainside, the snow was now above to the halflings waists. Aragorn and Boromir did their best to try and help the Hobbits wade through the it. Aragorn looked up to see Legolas walking over the snow, leaving barely a boot print behind him. They were now walking across a narrow path that wound around the side of Caradhras, their face's were numb from the cold. Gandalf pushed on at the front of the party, using his staff to try and dig a path through the dense snow. Legolas floated past the wizard, his keen ears picking up a faint voice in the distance.

'There is a fell voice on the air.' he said, his eyes trying to see where the voice was coming from.

'Its Saruman!' Shouted Gandalf.

A mighty crack sounded above their heads, and Legolas looked up so see rocks start to fall from the mountainside, narrowly missing the fellowship.

'He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!' shouted Aragorn, as he attempted to shelter Frodo from the snow.

'No!' shouted the wizard and he pushed his way through the snow to the end of the path 'Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!'

'Gandalf, Aragorn is right, we must leave this place.' Shouted the elf after the wizard.

A great bolt of lightning, struck the mountainside above their heads causing snow to tumble down. Legolas managed to grab Gandalf and pull him back before the Fellowship became buried in snow. The elf managed to dig his way out from his white tomb, his heart thumping against his chest as he freed himself. He looked around, relieved to see the rest of the fellowship start to poke their heads through the snow. Images flashed in his mind and he scrunched his eyes in an attempt to banish them from his brain. Flashes of him being chained the wall naked as ice cold water was thrown over his beaten body, danced before his eyes. The pain of whips slicing his soft skin ran down his back and he yelled out causing the fellowship to jump in surprise.

'Legolas?' Said Gimli, making the elf snap out of his nightmare.

'We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!' said Boromir, taking everyones attention away from Legolas' sudden outburst.

'The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!' said Aragorn, turning his attention to his fellow man.

'If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria' finished Gimli.

Gandalf stood in silence for some time, pondering what to do. He knew that they were right, the mountain was too perilous and they would almost certainly die here.

'Let the Ringbearer decide'

Frodo looked at the the Fellowship with a mixture of shock and fear. He could feel their eyes on him, waiting for him to make his decision.

'We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!' said Boromir as he held the halflings close to keep them warm.

'Frodo?' pressed Gandalf, watching the Hobbit closely.

'We will go through the Mines' he replied, noticing Legolas face become flooded with fear as he said it.

'So be it.' replied the Wizard, doing little to hide his disappointment.

Slowly the fellowship walked back down the side of the mountain, glad that the snow had begun to cease. Aragorn watched Legolas closely, watching for any signs that he may crack again. Several hours passed and they managed to find a large cave to shelter in for the night. Exhaustion swept over the group like a wave and everyone ate their meals quickly before falling into a deep slumber. Legolas had once again chosen to take the watch, despite feeling as tired as his travel companions but he could not rest for he knew what awaited him if he were to close his eyes.

§

_He had lost track of the days he had been in this dungeon. His head hung loosely, he no longer had the strength to hold it up. He had been beaten, starved, cut and burned to the point where he knew nothing but pain. Voices floated through the small bar window in his cell door, he couldn't understand the foul speech his captors spoke. He could hear the voices getting louder as they approached his cell, the sound of a key turning in the door sent a shiver down his spine. _

_Time to wake up, elf scum.' Spat one orc._

_Legolas could see that he was holding a long, rusted knife in his hand. He knew what was coming but still he feared the pain. The orc grabbed his blood caked hair with his clawed hand and hulled his head back so that he was staring the creature square in the eyes. His sapphire orbs met his captors red ones but he did not let the monster see his fear. _

_The master wants me to keep you alive but nothing would make me happier than to gut you.' he said, as he smiled and revealed a set of sharp pointed teeth. _

_Then what are you waiting for.' He replied as he smirked. _

_His response angered the orc and he yelled out in pain as the creature stuck his knife deep into his side. He Gritted his teeth as he opened his eyes and glared angrily at the orc, but the creature was no longer looking at him. It pulled the blade out slowly twisting it slightly before bringing it up in front of his face and licking the blood off of it. _

_Elves never taste as good as they look.' he joked, before shoving the elf's head back onto the stone wall, knocking him unconscious. _

Morning came, and the group continued on their path to the mines. Gimli kept the Hobbits entertained with stories of Durin's folk and the great feasts his people would throw. Gandalf kept his place at the head of the company, and Legolas walked with him. He did not speak to anyone, not even Aragorn. The sky had grown dark by the time they Fellowship arrived, Gandalf ushered Frodo to walk with him, speaking to the Hobbit in hushed tones as the others walked passed them.

'Ah! The walls of Moria!' said Gimli suddenly, drawing everyones attention to the sheer cliff face at the bottom of the hill.

In front of it sat a large black lake, its water deadly still and all around it seemed to wither and die. Slowly the fellowship walked around its banks, being careful not to fall in to its murky depths.

'Dwarf doors are invisible when closed' said Gimli as he tapped his axe against the stone wall beside him.

'Yes Gimli! Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten!' said Gandalf.

'Why doesn't that surprise me.' Said Legolas as he rolled his eyes, causing Aragorn to snigger.

Frodo slipped suddenly, his foot touching the water sending ripples across the once still surface. Worried he looked around at the the Fellowship who were now watching as Gandalf fumbled around in the dark in an attempt to find the entrance.

'Ah... now let me see... Ithildin, It mirrors only starlight…' he paused and look up at the night sky 'and moonlight' finished the wizard as he stepped away as the doorway began to glow.

The fellowship looked on in awe at the sight, its beauty standing out in stark contrast to its dull surroundings.

'It reads… The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter' continued the Wizard, pointing at the runes with his staff.

'What do you suppose that means?' Quizzed Merry, not taking his eyes off the magical door.

'Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open.' Gandalf placed his staff against a star that sat proudly between two trees entwined around an arch 'Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!'

The fellowship stood and waited patiently for something to happen, but the doors didn't move. Gandalf looked at the doors in confusion before raising his arms in front of him.

'Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen.' chanted the wizard again, but still nothing.

Gimli grunted to himself, and Legolas looked at him in surprise. Secretly he prayed that the doors would remain closed to them, he feared what awaited them in the dark tunnels of Moria.

'Nothings happening.' stated Pippin, but his comment was ignored.

'I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves, men and orcs' said Gandalf, confusion etched into his features.

'What're you going to do then?' Said Pippin and this time he wasn't ignored.

'Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! and if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words.' Snapped Gandalf as he turned to face the Hobbit.

Gandalf continued to attempt to open the doors, as the rest of the Fellowship found ways to amuse themselves. Legolas stood by one of the trees that sat either side of the entrance. As time went on, his hope that they would have to turn back was strengthened by the fact that the wizard had forgotten the password. He did not notice as Frodo stood in front of the door, his eyes scanning over the runes.

'It's a riddle!' said the Hobbit.

Legolas looked up at the halfling in surprise.

'Speak friend... and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?' he continued.

'Mellon.' Replied Gandalf.

Suddenly the doors started to creak and crack, dust filling the air around them as the stone doorway revealed a pitch black tunnel. Gandalf chuckled to himself and everyone readied themselves to enter the mines.

'Soon Mr Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red Meat off the bone!' said Gimli in glee as he practically skipped through the archway.

The fellowship walked into the Mines behind Gandalf as he blew gently onto the top of its staff, suddenly it started to glow a pure white light, illuminating everything around them

'This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a Mine!' Gimli continued, unaware of what littered the floor 'A Mine!'

'This isn't a mine, it's a tomb.' stated Boromir as he looked around at the bodies, scattered all around them.

'No.' said Gimli suddenly 'Noooooo!'

Legolas walked up to one of bodies, pulling an arrow that protruded from his chest plate.

'Goblins!' he spat as he threw it to the ground and drew an arrow from his quiver.

He could hear his blood pumping as he tried to keep himself calm. He was so distracted that he did not even realise the commotion about him as Frodo was grabbed by a fierce creature that appeared from the depths of the lake. He was brought back to reality as Aragorn barged passed him, and he looked on to see Sam slashing at the creature with his sword whilst Merry and Pippin tried to drag the ring bearer to safety. They were thrown to one side as more tentacles emerged from beneath the water and the creature grabbed Frodo again, dangling him above his huge jaws. Boromir and Aragorn slashed away at it, causing it to drop its prey, but Boromir caught him and ran straight.

'Into the Mines!' shouted Gandalf as he ushered the Hobbits inside.

Boromir ran straight towards the elf before shouting his name 'Legolas.'

Legolas fired his arrow right into the foul creatures eye, and it let out a deep wale before pulling itself onto the bank towards them, angered by its injury. The group ran straight into the darkness of Moria, watching as the doors crumbled under the monsters tremendous weight. Then all went silent.

'We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world.' said Gandalf as he tapped his staff against the ground, its white light appearing again.

Legolas looked at Aragorn with wide eyes, before they followed the wizard up the worn stairs that lay before them. Legolas' mind reeled as he tried to block out the memories that probed as his consciousness. His hands shook and his breathing quickened, this was a battle he could not win.

§

_He awoke to smell of burning flesh. As he became more aware, he realised it was his and screamed as his skin fizzed. The orc laughed as Legolas tried to pull himself away, but he was too weak._

_If you keep doin' that, you'll kill im'' said another orc nervously from the corner of the room._

_So what.' Spat his attacker as he pulled away the hot poker. _

_This one's special. E's a Prince.' stated the nervous or 'the master wants to start his experiment on im' soon.' _

_Legolas shuddered at the creatures words. Experiment? Who was his master and what did he want with an Elvish Prince. _

_What makes him so special?' said the red eyed orc as he pointed at Legolas' limp form. _

_E's pure… Sindar.' it replied 'Thranduil's son.' _

_This caused the orc to look at him differently. _

_Well well, I didn't know I was hostin' royalty.' he sniggered 'Come, lets leave our Prince to sleep.' _

_They left the room abruptly, leaving Legolas hanging there. His body was covered in cuts and burns and his torso was now black with bruises. He wondered if he would ever leave this place, see Mirkwood again. He wondered if anyone was looking for him, if he was looking for him. Slowly he drifted out of consciousness again, he welcomed it and soon he fell into a painless slumber. Praying that Estel would find him. _

Well theres the next instalment, i hope you enjoyed it and i will try to get the next chapter up soon. Let me know what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

So wasn't as happy with the last chapter as I was with the first, was a bit of a filler chapter. I hope you all enjoy this instalment.

§

Watched

The orc pack sat watching as their prey fled into the mines, pursued by a fierce black creature that adored tentacles that stretched far up the cliff face. The crashing rocks echoed through the ravine, and dust drifted up into the air as the ancient elvish gate was destroyed. The creature then crawled back into the black lake, its head disappearing beneath the water.

'What do we do now?' said one of the orcs, its eyes wide in fear.

'There are more ways to get into those mines.' Stated the leader, his eyes fixed on the crumbled ruins 'Come we must get there before they get much further.'

With that, the orcs followed their captain, back from where they came.

§

The fellowship stepped quietly through the dark caverns of Moria, the Hobbits seemed unfazed by their surroundings. The tunnels seemed to go on forever with no chance of escape, Legolas found himself on edge, constantly scanning the dark crevices that littered the walls about them. They walked in silence, following Gandalf as he lit their way with the white light the emanated from the top of his crooked staff. It became difficult the differentiate day from night, there were no windows to tell them what time it was. Hours they trekked their grey stone path until finally, they came to a set of steep steps that held three archways at their peak. The group stopped abruptly behind their leader who was staring at the stone doorways with a perplexed expression.

'I have no memory of this place.' said Gandalf as he curled his lip in displeasure.

The wizard sat himself down on a rock opposite of the arches as the rest of the fellowship dumped themselves down on rocks below him. They mumbled to each other under their breath, wondering when Gandalf may remember the way. Legolas could not sit, he wanted to leave the dark, damp halls of Moria as swiftly as his legs could take him. He had sworn they were being tracked. He'd seen flickers of movement behind them and he wondered if his eyes were tricking him. Frodo suddenly stood and rushed to the wizard's side, catching the elf's attention. His keen hearing picking up their hushed conversation.

'Theres something down there.' said Frodo in a panicked tone.

'Its Gollum.' Replied the Wizard, his attention fixed on the doorways in front of him.

'Gollum?'

'He's been following us for three days.' stated the Wizard.

'He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr!'

'Escaped…' Gandalf turned to look at Frodo 'or was set loose, and now the Ring has drawn him here'

Frodo turned to look at the creature again, his eyes glowing in the dark as he watched the fellowship from afar.

'He won't ever be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story' the wizard paused to take in Frodo's surprised expression 'Yes he was once called before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad' Continued Gandalf as he returned his attention to the riddle the sat before him.

'It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance' said Frodo, anger touched his voice.

'Pity?' said the Wizard as he looked at the Hobbit in surprise 'It was a pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death and many that die, deserve life. Can you give it to them Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play, yet for good or ill... before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many'

Legolas looked at the Wizard, his face softened at his words. He then looked at Gollum who was now scurrying away into the darkness, his grumbles echoing in his ears.

'I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened.' said Frodo as he sat down beside Gandalf.

'So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it and that is an encouraging thought.' replied the Wizard, his tone softening as he looked at the Hobbit.

The elf stood there pondering the Wizards words. He wondered if what he had endured had happened for a reason, that the events also had some part to play in their journey to mount doom.

'Ah!' Said the Wizard suddenly, causing everyone to look up in a mixture of shock and surprise 'Its that way.'

'He's remembered.' said Merry as he sprung to his feet.

'No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here.' Said the Wizard and he pushed himself to his feet and walked towards the arch in the middle 'If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose.' he finished as he placed a friendly hand on the Hobbits back.

Swiftly they descended down the dark stairwell, the steps worn down from the heavy boots of the dwarves that used to dwell there. They came to the bottom and were greeted by a large empty space, their eyes struggling to see.

'Let me risk a little more light' Said Gandalf as he raised his staff up.

The light brightened to reveal a vast room filled with thick stone pillars. The fellowship looked up I'm awe, none had seen a sight like it.

''Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf.' said the Wizard as he slowly stepped further in.

'There's an eye-opener and no mistake.' said Sam as he looked around him.

The Pillars went on for as far as the eye could see, each one in perfect alignment. The group walked slowly, the eyes scanning around them, looking up to see nothing but blackness above their heads. They walked for some time, there seemed no end to the stone columns seemed to go on for miles. As they trekked on a small sliver of blue light, lit the floor to their right. Gimli jogged ahead slightly, his eyes greeted by a battered wooden door that led to a small room. Sat proudly on the middle was a white stone tomb. Gimli grunted before running towards it.

'Gimli!' said Gandalf as he stopped dead.

The dwarf stopped at the foot of the tomb, it was illuminated by daylight that shone through a small window high up on the wall at the back of the room.

'No.' he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

He fell to his knees as he looked at the works carved on top of it 'Oh, no.' he finished as he bowed his head and wept.

The fellowship gingerly followed him into the small room, it was littered with the bodies of orcs and dwarves. Thick cobwebs covered their dusty bones. Gandalf walked up to the casket, his eyes scanning the dwarfish letters.

'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' the wizard paused, looking around the room 'He is dead then. Its as I feared.'

Gandalf's attention was drawn to one skeleton that clutched a battered book in its boney hands. Handing his hat and staff to Pippin he bent down and carefully picked up the book. The wizard opened it, pages fell to the ground as he blew away some of the dust that covered its bloodstained leaves. Dread came over Legolas as he watched the dwarf weep. He walked up to Aragorn, who was stood in shock by what was unfolding before him.

'We must move on, we cannot linger.' said the Elf, voice shaky.

'What do you mean?' Said the ranger as he gave his friend a puzzling look.

'If we stay here, I fear we will be met with blood.' Was Legolas' reply as he gave the ranger a worried look.

'They have taken the Bridge and the second hall.' The wizard paused, drawing the attention of the fellowship 'We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming.'

The group looked around nervously, pondering one whether they had stayed there too long. Pippin's attention was drawn to a skeleton that was perched on top of a well, an arrow protruded from its ribs. His curiosity got the better of him as he twisted it, causing the body to crash down, pulling a chained bucket with it. The crashes echoed through the empty mines, with every crash the hobbit flinched until finally there was nothing. The fellowship stood in silence for some minutes, but still, there was nothing. They breathed a sigh of relief as Gandalf stalked up to the halfling with a furious expression.

'Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!' he spat as he snatched his hat and staff from the Hobbit.

Then… Drums. They echoed like thunder on a stormy night. They got louder and louder, screeches filled the air as the Fellowship turned to look at the doorway from which they had entered. Legolas' stomach sank, he knew that there was a fight to be had. The screams got louder and he looked at Aragorn with wide eyes.

'Orcs!' he said as he then turned his attention to the rest of the group.

Their cries filled the elf with dread, they rang in his ears as he tried to push back his terror. He stood there motionless as Boromir darted past him towards the open gates. His whole body felt cold as the memories of his capture washed over him. Aragorn grabbed his arm and pulled him back to reality as he helped the Gondorian bar the door. The elf drew an arrow and stood pointing it at the rotting door as they started to shake. Swords and axes broke holes through it, revealing the hideous creatures stood behind. Legolas fired a well-aimed shot through one of the gaps killing the orc that peered through it. Aragorn followed with another but before the elf could fire again the doors burst open and Orcs flooded the stone chamber. The warriors cut down them down as they charged at them. Legolas took the higher ground, firing arrow after arrow at the frenzied creatures. A roar filled the air and stone flew as a troll burst through the doorway, it was led but two orcs on a long chain. The elf fired an arrow at the creature's chest but it did nothing but anger it. The troll charged at the Fellowship going straight for Sam that stood staring at in shock. A large orc charged at Legolas, but the elf grabbed one of his knives and sliced its throat causing the foul creature to squeal. The noise made him flinch and he froze, staring at the spot where it once stood. The sounds of the battle seemed to disappear as his heart pounded in his chest, he looked around him to see his friends cutting down the rabid creatures. In the corner of his eye, he could see a large black shape walking towards him. He gripped his blade tightly and turned but what greeted made his limbs turn to stone. Red eyes staring at him, sharp teeth grinning at him as it stopped in front of him, its black sword at its side.

'Your Majesty.'

Legolas could not move, his arms no longer seemed to work. All he could do was stand and stare at the creature who had tortured him for months on end.

'I have been looking for you for a long time.' Said the orc as he took another step towards the elf.

Legolas opening his mouth but no words came out. The creature smiled raising its sword to strike but it was stopped by a large chain that crashed down onto the floor between them, sent rock and dust hurtling through the air. Legolas' paralysis finally seemed to leave him and he looked up to see the troll had now turned its attention to him. He ducked as the creature waved its chain at him again, hitting the floor beside him and causing him to lose his balance. His eyes quickly scanned around for the red-eyed orc but he was nowhere to be seen. Legolas did not have time to look for the chain came down again, causing a rock to strike the elf's head, drawing blood. This did not slow him down, and as the creature swung again its metal whip wound itself around a pillar. The elf quickly walked along the chain and hopped onto the troll's shoulders, firing two arrows that the creature's skull but they did nothing. It clumsily groped at its shoulders trying to grab Legolas but he jumped down, with ease and sprinted away, avoiding the trolls attempts to catch him. He looked around at the battle again to see that the Fellowship were fairing well, they could yet survive this. His moment of pause was short-lived, a pain erupted in his thigh and he looked down to see a black shaft protruding from it. The elf looked up to see the red-eyed orc howling in amusement from behind his long black bow. Legolas' leg gave away and he fell to one knee, biting his lips in an attempt not to scream. He snapped the shaft and grabbed his other knife as his foe walked towards him. The elf's vision seemed to become a tunnel, red eyes glowing at the end of it.

'You shall not leave here scum.' spat the creature as it threw down its bow and drew its sword again.

Legolas stood, pushing through the pain as he greeted the orc with the sound and metal. He sliced at it with feline fluidity, but each one missed. He grunted in displeasure as his the pain in his leg became unbearable. His attacker was suddenly distracted by the roars of the troll as it swung his club around, knocking the orc against a wall and rendering him unconscious. Legolas jumped back as the club swung towards him and he looked up to see Merry and Pippin on its back, stabbing it with their short swords. It raised its head and without thinking, Legolas quickly fired a shot at its exposed throat. The troll swayed, dropping its club and bringing its fingers to his lip as blood slipped through its grey lips. The fellowship watched as it stumbled a little before falling forwards, sending the hobbits flying across the dusty floor. Silence ensued and Legolas fell to his knees again, the pain now making standing impossible. He looked at the orc who was slumped against the wall, the hilt of his sword lay on the open palm of his clawed hand. He felt strong hands pull him to his feet and he looked up to see Boromir putting his arm around the man's broad shoulders.

'No time to rest my friend.' he said as dragged the elf towards the door.

Legolas let the man lead him after the fellowship, the pain was all he could focus on as stars started to dance in front of his eyes. He shook his head in an attempt to keep himself awake but when they came to a stop he realised that they were surrounded. He looked around at the beady eyes that stared at them, licking their lips in anticipation. This was how he was to die. In the dark of Moria… they had failed.

§

Well there it is, I hope you enjoyed it and I will get the next instalment up soon. Feedback would be awesome :D


	4. Chapter 4

So wow, thank you so much for all your feedback and I am so happy that you are enjoying the story so far! Heres some more :) Sorry this is a bit shorter, next one will be longer.

§

Truth Comes Out

The fellowship huddled together, weapons drawn as they stared in terror at the gruesome creatures that surround them. Legolas leaned heavily on Boromir, gripping tightly to one of his blades. The orcs before him started to grunt and grumble as something pushed its way through their disorganised ranks. The elf's heart raced as he lifted his blade up in front of him. Boromir noticing this action turned his attention to the elf and then followed his eye line to a large orc that now stood in front of them. His red eyes stood out in the dim light of Moria. He could feel the elf shaking in fear and pulled him back slightly.

'Who are you?' he asked, drawing the attention of the rest of the fellowship.

'I have come to kill that elvish scum.' he spat as he stepped closer to the group 'he escaped me once, he will not again.'

Aragorn pushed his way through the fellowship so that he stood in front of Boromir and Legolas, his sword at his side as he glared at the orc.

'You will have to go through me first.' Growled that ranger.

'So be it.' It replied.

Legolas pushed himself off of Boromir and limped to Aragorn's side. His eyes seemed to glow as he glared at the foul creature.

'You will not harm them.' he said, pushing through the pain.

The orc howled in amusement, throwing his head up before drawing his black sword and taking a step towards the wounded elf. Legolas raised his hand in front of him, his face stern. The creature stopped in his tracks, his face changed from one of amusement to surprise.

'I said you shall not harm them.' the elf spat, straightening himself as he let his hand wielding the knife fall to his side.

'Legolas? What are you doing?' Quizzed Aragorn as he looked at his friend in confusion.

The elf did not reply, his eyes fixed on the orc. The creature charged and Legolas shouted something that the ranger did not hear. A bright white light filled the room and the orcs flew backwards, squealing in fear. It was over in a second and the ones that lived scurried back up the columns they'd emerged from. The elf stood panting, his whole body heaving as he fell to his knees in exhaustion. Aragorn dropped to his side, his eyes wide in shock, but before he could quiz Legolas further, a deep rumble filled the room. The elf's eyes flicked up, tears slipping down his pale cheeks as he raised his head in the direction of the noise. The grumble sounded again, sending vibrations through their bodies.

'What is this new devilry?' asked Boromir, looking at Gandalf in fear.

Gandalf raised his head slowly as a pale orange light started to leak through the pillars that littered the city.

'A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you RUN!' he stated as he turned and lead the Fellowship on.

Aragorn scooped Legolas up in his arms, feeling the shakes that wracked the elf's tired body. They ran as fast as they could as the light got closer and closer. They came the end of the vast cavern and Gandalf motioned for them to run towards a small archway. The ranger and the wizard managed to scale down the steps, the thunderous footsteps of the Balrog shook the mines behind them. Gandalf leaned heavily on the wall in an attempt to catch his breath, and Aragorn turned to look at him with eyes filled with concern.

'Gandalf?'

'Lead them on Aragorn. The Bridge is near!' replied the Wizard as he placed a comforting hand on the ranger's shoulder, looking at him and then to the unconscious elf in his arms 'You must get our dear Legolas out of here.'

Aragorn hesitated for a moment before nodding and carrying the elf down the worn stone stairs after the rest of the fellowship. He felt Legolas stir in his arms and he looked down to see the elf staring at him in fear.

'I can walk Mellon-nin.' He said, as motioned for the ranger to put him down.

Aragorn hesitantly put his friend down, steadying the elf as he tried to find his balance.

'Aragorn we have a problem.' Said Boromir as he grabbed the Ranger's shoulder.

Aragorn turned his attention to the Gondorian and then to the large gap between them and the rest of the staircase.

'It will be too far for the Hobbits to jump.' Stated Boromir.

'And the Dwarf.' snorted Legolas in amusement.

Gimli grumbled in distaste at the Elf's joke but said nothing. Legolas limped to the front of the group, his eyes judging the distance before he leapt, holding back a yell as he reached the other side. Biting his lip and forcing the pain back he turned to face the rest of the fellowship that were staring at him in shock.

'Gandalf?' he said Softly as he waved for the wizard to jump.

Gandalf bent his knees and with all the strength he had left, jumped across the wide gap to Legolas' waiting arms.

'Legolas, we must take about what happened back there.' said the Wizard as he looked the elf in the eyes with a look Legolas had never seen before.

'We shall.' was the elf's reply as he nodded at Gandalf.

An arrow bounced off the floor at their feet and they looked up to see orcs firing at them from afar. Legolas drew an arrow and fired back, killing the orc instantly. Boromir grabbed both Merry and Pippin and with a yell of determination jumped to the other side, Legolas and Gandalf catching them as they landed.

'Sam!' Shouted Aragorn as he motioned for the Hobbit to come to him, grabbing the Halfling and throwing him to the other side to be caught by Boromir as Legolas continued to fire arrows at the orc archers.

Aragorn then turned to Gimli who was readying himself to leap, putting his hand up as Aragorn tried to grab him.

'Nobody tossed a dwarf.' stated Gimli as he leapt, barely reaching the other side.

Legolas reached out but could only grab hold of his beard as the Dwarf toppled backwards, nearly falling into the Abyss below.

'Not the beard!' shouted the Dwarf, as he fumbled for something to grab onto.

Legolas managed to grab Gimli and pulled the dwarf to safety before the stairs beneath Aragorn and Frodo began to crumble, making the chasm between them and their companions even larger.

'Steady! Hold on!' said Aragorn as he held onto Frodo.

Legolas stared at them in shock, desperately trying to find a way to get them to safety. A huge crash sounded behind them and they turned to see a huge boulder bread through the stairs behind them. The ranger pulled the Hobbit close to him as he felt the Hobbit fight to keep his balance.

'Hang on!' he shouted again as he fought to keep himself on the wobbling stricture.

Gandalf watched helplessly as the stairs beneath the ring bearer and ranger's feet threatened to throw them into the darkness below.

'Lean forward.' Instructed Aragorn as he moved forward, still clinging to the Hobbit.

Frodo did as he was told and they felt the broken stairway start to move towards the rest of the Fellowship, Legolas' arms wide as the Ranger leapt forward with the Hobbit in hand to safety. Aragorn gave the elf a look of appreciation before it changed to one of concern. Legolas was struggling to hide his pain now and he allowed Aragorn to help him down the rest of the stairs towards the Bridge.

'Over the Bridge!… Fly!' Shouted the wizard as he ushered them on.

Fire erupted from the large chasm behind him and a monstrous horned creature revealed itself. Its large black body burned hot with yellow flames, roaring in the Wizards face. Gandalf stood before it, its hot breath on his face as he fought to keep his eyes on it. It took a step forward and Gandalf turned an ran after the rest of the Fellowship. They careful ran across the Narrow bridge that lay between them and safety. Legolas pushed Aragorn on.

'It will be fine Estel, Go.' he said as he smiled at the ranger weakly.

Aragorn did not believe the elf but he nodded and sprinted on ahead, meeting Boromir at the end before turning his attention to the elf that limped across. Finally, he made it to the end before turning to see Gandalf stood in the middle, his sword and staff raised at the Balrog as to squared up to the Wizard in a show of strength.

'You cannot pass!' shouted Gandalf, holding his staff higher.

'Gandalf' screamed Frodo.

Legolas stood and watched in shock, unable to move, unable to speak as he watched helplessly.

'I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor.' Continued the Wizard as his staff began to glow, forming a white dome around him.

The Barlog formed a blazing sword in his hand as he held a whip in the other.

'The dark fire will not avail you… Flame of Udûn!' finished the Wizard as the Balrog swung his sword at the Wizard.

Legolas took a step forward, his sapphire eyes prickling with tears.

'Go back to the shadow!'

The creature took a step forward, its cloven food sending shocks through the dusty ground.

'YOU SHALL NOT PASS!' Shouted Gandalf as he raised his staff and sword, banging the bass of his staff on the ground as the white light grew stronger.

Legolas raised his hand again, closing his eyes as he mouth words under his breath. Aragorn looked to see Legolas shaking as his skin began to gleam in the dim light.

'Legolas' said the Ranger, despair touching his voice.

The Balrog stepped forward again, the bridge giving way beneath its hefty weight and it fell into darkness. Legolas let his hand fall as he breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as the creatures whip wrapped itself around the wizard's ankle and pulled him down. Gandalf clung onto the edge of the broken bridge, desperately trying to him himself to safety. Legolas dropped to his knees, his hand outstretched as he tried everything he had to pulled the Wizard to safety, but he couldn't. Gandalf looked at the elf with sad eyes, his pale blue ones locked with the elf's sapphire orbs.

'Fly you fools!' he said, and then he was gone.

Legolas knelt there, frozen as he stared at the spot the wizard had just been. He could hear the muffled sounds of someone screaming, then he felt the rough hands of someone pulling him to his feet. He watched as the bridge disappeared from view as he was dragged up the stone stairs to safety. The natural light of day could not ever pull him from the daze that he was now fixed in.

§

Well, hope you liked it, need to update a different story but I promise I will get the next chapter for this one up soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, this took a little while, been a little too busy to write. I hope this was worth the wait and once again thank you so much for all your feedback!

§

Explanation

The rocky floor outside the gate of Moria was cold beneath his finger tips as he was lowered to the ground by his saviour. He could see nothing but the empty spot from which Gandalf had fallen, as he desperately tried to use what ever magic he had to save Mithrandir. Slowly the cold world around him began to creep in and his eyes began to focus on the man that crouched in front of him, his expression filled with a mixture of anger and sadness. He knew he would have to explain himself now, he was found out and the fellowship would have questions.

'Legolas?' said a distant voice.

The elf fought to focus on where it came from, and as his sight began to clear he realised that Aragorn was in front of him calling his name.

'Legolas what was that?' he asked, as he began to inspect the elf's wound.

'My curse.' he replied as he stared at the ranger.

'What did they do to you?' pushed Aragorn as he pulled the arrow from Legolas' leg, causing him to scream out in agony.

At this point the fellowship were surrounding them, tears streaming down their faces. They watched as Aragorn worked and listened as the elf spoke about his darkest secret. The Legolas looked around at them, unsure whether to tell his story but he knew that he could not withhold it from them. Not anymore.

'I was captured by man who experimented on my kind. He is in league with the dark lord and Sauron wanted to create an elf as powerful as the lady Galadriel.' he paused as he looked down at his bleeding wound that Aragorn was now binding 'He had captured and killed many elves. They all died because his experiments failed. Then one day Aragorn and I were traveling from the North to Mirkwood when we were attacked by a pack orcs. They kidnapped me and took me to a dark place, tortured me until all I knew was pain.'

The fellowship shivered at his story, the hobbits began to cry more as they listened to Legolas' horrid tale.

'One day, when they had decided they had beaten me enough they took me to their master. I never saw his face as they always bound my eyes. He fed me potions, cut me, poked and prodded… Cast dark spells that made the blood in my body burn like Molten Lava. I prayed that the Valar would take me, but i did not die. He told me that because I was a Sindar, he was hopeful that he would be successful… and he was.' Continued Legolas, his eyes now fixed on Aragorn who looked at him with a broken expression 'I was rescued by Aragorn when they had decided to transport me to Mordor. I was drugged so that I would not wake and kill my captors. When my power was revealed he did not realise how strong he had made me and I destroyed everything, almost killing him.'

'Why did you never tell me?' asked Aragorn as he placed a comforting hand on the elf's shoulder.

'Because I hoped that I would never have to use this terrible power…' he paused, tears welling up in his eyes 'The magic weakens me when I use it if I lose control I could kill myself and all around me.'

Aragorn said no more and he turned his attention to his other companions who stood around them, looking at the elf in horror.

'We must leave now, make for the woods of Lothlorien.' he stated as he helped Legolas stand.

The ranger looked around and noticed that one of the party was missing.

'FRODO?' he shouted as his eyes scanned the rocks for the halfling, spotting him wandering a little farther down 'FRODO!' he shouted again, grabbing the hobbits attention.

'Come… we must hurry.' He said as he looked at the elf who was leaning heavily on him 'Can you run?' he asked him, the elf shook his head in response and the man scooped the elf up into his arms.

The rest of the fellowship followed, no questioning the new leadership. Swiftly they made their way down the jagged rocks towards a long open field crowned with a golden woodland at it's end. For hours they ran, the woodland slowly but surely edging closer towards them, exhaustion and blood loss had caused Legolas to slip into unconsciousness again. The sun was at its highest in the sky by the time they reached the forest, the fellowship breathing a sigh of relief as they jogged into the safety of the woodland. The elf began to stir as they continued on, moving his head as if he was listening to the trees, cracking his eyes open and smiling when he was met with the golds and greens of nature. Aragorn set him down as he allowed the group to catch their breath, leaning him up against one of the many trees that surrounded them.

'We made it Mellon-nin.' he said as crouched beside Legolas to inspect his wound.

It was bleeding freely through the makeshift bandage that Aragorn had applied so the ranger went about binding it again, inspecting it for signs of poison. Relieved to find no such evidence he wrapped the elf's leg again and then looked around at his weary companions who were perched one the ground eating what little food they had and sipping from their water skins.

'Rest while you can, we must push on. We are still not safe here.' said Aragorn as he stood up and looked around at them.

They all nodded in reply before taking what respite they could, but unspoken questions clung to the air like a thick smoke bellowing from a hot fire. Each taking a turn to look at the weary elf as he leaned against the white bark of the tree Aragorn had propped him against. Legolas felt their eyes on him, he shifted uncomfortably, praying that the ranger would announce their departure so that he could escape their probing eyes. Aragorn saw the elf's discomfort and crouched beside him, placing a comforting hand on his companion's arm as he gave him a weak smile.

'They're going to fear me now Estel.' he said as his eyes flicked to the Hobbits who huddled together, talking to each other in whispers 'They are talking about me.'

'It's rude to eavesdrop Mellon-nin.' said Aragorn, a small smirk crossed his lips as he looked back at the halflings who looked away as he caught the gaze.

'Aye' that it is but my keen hearing is both a blessing and a curse my friend.' replied Legolas as he looked at the ranger with his piercing blue eyes.

'What do they say?'

'Well, Sam keeps saying "he ain't natural" which is not wrong, and Merry and Pippin think that I'm dangerous which is also not wrong.' Legolas replied as he shifted his position, wincing as it sent a pang of pain through his injured leg.

'Come, we should go.' Said Aragorn as he lifted the elf to his feet 'We leave now.' he finished as he turned around to address the rest of the fellowship.

They all stood and followed without question, following the ranger as he trekked through the wood. Boromir helped Legolas as he limped, keeping his pain hidden behind a stone cold expression. The look sent a shiver down the mans spine, but he pushed his fear of the elf back and walked on. The light of day was beginning to fail as the walked further into the forest, Gimli held his axe up in front of him as his head flicked around like a cat.

'Stay close young hobbits.' he said as he ushered them to walk beside him 'They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell…'

Frodo stopped in his tracks as he started to look around anxiously.

'Mr Frodo?' asked Sam, concern touched his voice.

'Well! Here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk, and ears of a fox!' finished the dwarf.

Gimli's attention was abruptly brought to an arrow that now pointed directly at his face, 'Oh.' he muttered as he leaned back in shock.

'The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark.' said a voice, as a white-haired elf walked into view.

Gimli grunted in displeasure as he gave the elf a cold glare. The elf smirked before turning his attention to Boromir, and then to Legolas whose head hung low.

'I see you have an elf in your party.' he said as he looked at Aragorn.

'Please, we need your help. Legolas is wounded and we are being hunted by orcs from Moria.' pleaded the ranger, his expression changed to one that none of the group had seen before.

The elf turned and started to walk further into the woods, motioning for them to follow. The fellowship looked around at each other with nervous expressions but we're pushed on by the armed guard that surrounded them. They walked for some time, the light of day began to fail and soon the golden wood became a mixture of deep blues and greens. They came to a wide tree, the leader waited at its base and out of nowhere a ladder rolled down from the canopy above. The white-haired elf ascended the ladder, and the fellowship followed in silence. Aragorn helped Legolas, glad that the ladder was wide enough for them to climb it side by side. They pushed on, coming to a plinth that sad high in the tree top. They clambered onto the platform, where they then stood side by side as the elvish captain spoke to one of his compatriots in a hushed voice before sending him off, then turning to face the fellowship. He walked up to Legolas who was leaning headily on Aragorn, the blood loss beginning to take its toll on him.

'Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion.' (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.) said the leader as he placed his hand on his chest in respect to the Mirkwood prince.

Legolas straighten himself as he returned the elf's gaze 'Govannas vn gwennen le, Haldir o Lrien.' (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien.) replied Legolas.

Frodo looked at the Legolas in surprise, he knew this elf? More questions ran through the hobbits brain as he watched Haldir walk toward Aragorn.

'A, Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen.' (Oh, Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us.) he said as he gave the man the same greeting he had given to Legolas.

Aragorn bowed as he returned the gesture.

'So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!' spat the dwarf as he looked glared at the elf.

'We have not had dealings with the dwarves, since the dark days.' replied Haldir through gritted teeth.

'And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!' _(I spit upon your grave!) _growled Gimli.

'That was not so courteous.' barked Aragorn was he grabbed the dwarf's shoulder.

'You bring great evil with you.' continued Haldir as he looked at Frodo, his gaze piercing 'You can go no further!'

Legolas shared a glance with Aragorn, unspoken words passed between them. The elf pushed himself off of the Ranger and limped towards Haldir who had turned his back to them.

'Haldir, I must speak with you.' said Legolas as he grabbed the captains arm 'we need your help. We have suffered great loss and we are all in grave peril.'

'Legolas, you bring the ring of power with you.' replied Haldir as he turned to face him 'I cannot allow such evil into our kingdom.'

The elven prince looked at his kin with wide eyes.

'Theres something you should see…' started Legolas as he let go of his fellow elf's arm.

Haldir looked at the elf in confusion, and Aragorn walked up behind him, knowing what his friend was about to do.

'Legolas don't…' he said as grasped his the Prince's arm.

Legolas then closed his eyes, allowing the power within him to surge through his veins. Haldir continued to look at the Mirkwood Prince with bewilderment, but soon that expression changed as the Prince's skin began to glow. His eyes cracked open, a pure white light leaking through them. The Prince's once blue orbs were now just pure light. Legolas' chest began to heave as his power drained him of what strength he had left, collapsing as his consciousness left him. Aragorn caught the elf before he hit the floor before looking up at Haldir who stood looking at them in shock.

'He needs the lady Galadriel's help.' said Aragorn.

Haldir said nothing but nodded, ushering for them to come with him. He stopped in his tracks, turning his head towards them.

'Just you and him.' said Haldir 'I still cannot permit the ring to enter Lothlorien.'

'Haldir, I beg of you…' pleaded Aragorn.

They were interrupted by the return of the elf that Haldir has sent away, who stopped directly before them.

'The Lord and Lady wish to speak with the ring-bearer and his companions.' he said as he bowed to Haldir.

Haldir nodded in reply before turned to face the rest of the troop 'Come with me.'

§

So sorry this took so long. I hope it was worth the wait. Please let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

I know it has been ages since I have updated this and I am sooooo sorry. My partner on almost 5 years asked me to marry him so I have been busy planning our wedding and so have not had five minutes to sit and write anything. I hope that this will make up for my months of absence from writing.

§

Unnatural Powers

A few days passed and the fellowship seemed at peace during their visit to Lorien, but something still hung over them. Unanswered questions still plagued their minds as they awaited news of the elven companion. They had nothing of Legolas or Aragorn since they had arrived, Legolas being whisked away almost as soon as they had arrived in front of the lady of the wood. The hobbits along with the dwarf had gorged themselves on food whilst Boromir kept to himself, his mind clearly far away. Legolas' strength was slow to return to him and Aragorn had remained with him, watching over his old friend. Galadriel was yet to visit them since their arrival in Lorien and the ranger grew impatient, wanting answers to what was happening to the Mirkwood Prince.

'Your thoughts are loud Mellon?' said Legolas weakly as he smiled at the ranger.

'You can hear my thoughts?' Quizzed the ranger.

The elf nodded 'It comes and goes… I can't seem to control it.' he replied.

'You will learn to Legolas.' said a soft voice as Galadriel floated into the room 'I am sorry that I have not come and seen you sooner, the people are uneasy about the ring of power being within out borders.'

'I understand, it's a heavy burden to hold the lives and happiness of ones people in the palm of your hand.' replied Legolas as he nodded his head at her arrival.

'Indeed it is.' she replied as she floated to his side, perching herself at the edge of his bed and placing her cool hand against his feverish cheek.

Legolas welcomed the cool touch, it brought him some relief from the fire that ripped through his tired body.

'How did this happen to you Mellon-in?" she asked softly as she tilted her head like a cat.

Legolas went on to tell her the story, watching her face carefully as he did so. Her features were etched with horror as he finished his tale, shoulders shaking. a wave of dizziness hit him and he wavered, slumping having against the wall he was leaned against.

'Legolas?" asked Aragorn as he placed a comforting hand on the elf's shoulder.

'I am fine Estel, just a little dizzy is all.' he replied as he smiled weakly at the ranger.

Aragorn nodded, unconvinced that the elf was telling the whole truth.

'This is a grave story indeed.' Started Galadriel as she stood and walked to the balcony at the edge of the room 'unfortunately there is no way to stop the weakness that comes with using this power. Even I suffer when i use mine and i have had these abilities all my life. I can teach you how to control them though, but i do not know to what extent. These powers are unnatural, not god given.'

Legolas looked away, ashamed. He was ashamed, he felt wrong. Like he no longer had a place in this world. They had taken away what he was and replaced it with a weapon, that was all he was now. He feared what kind of pull the dark lord would have on him as they ventured closer to Mordor, whether the evil inside him would be drawn to Sauron.

'I know what you are thinking Legolas, and you should not fear such things.' she said as she smiled sweetly at him 'if the dark lord had any power over you, you would have managed to get the ring off of Frodo by now and made off with it. However you do not feel the pull it gives like the others do, you can resist its unconscious calls. Fear not Mellon, you will be fine.'

Legolas sighed, relieved at her words, but uncertainty still gnawed at his mind as he watched her leave. He felt like his part in this tale had changed, and he did not know whether it was for good or evil. Darkness however pulled at his mind, dizziness hitting again and the elf knew now that something was wrong. He looked at Aragorn with wide eyes, not knowing what was to come.

'Mellon-nin?' said Aragorn quizzically as he grabbed the elf's shoulders in an attempt to steady as he wavered again.

Legolas' eyes rolled back in his head as his body began to shake, his limbs going rigid. Aragorn fought to keep the elf still as he seized in his arms.

'HELP' he pleaded as tears welled up in his eyes 'Somebody help me.'

Two elves ran into the room, pulling the ranger away as they began to work on the Mirkwood Prince. The man could do nothing but stand and watch helplessly as they fought to steady the elf and after what felt like an eternity, Legolas' body stilled. Blood had spilled down his cheeks, staining the white tunic he wore.

'Is he alright?' pushed Aragorn as he watched them lay the elf down in his bed.

'He will be.' replied one of the elves cryptically, his expression did not match his words.

Aragorn's heart sank. Legolas' body was now fighting the powers it now possessed, like a disease. If they did not find a way to help him, the prince would almost certainly die. He watched as the elves left the room and then returned his attention to the ragged breathing of his elven companion, his skin almost as white as the sheets that covered his prone form. Aragorn sat and watched him sleep for some time, fearing that if he took his eyes off of him for a moment, he would slip away. They had been fast friends from the moment they had met. Legolas had been sent by his father to seek out the ranger after the battle of the five armies. He had been accompanied by a fair elven warrior, he remembered that she has the reddest hair he had seen on an elf. She barely spoke a word, her face emotionless but her eyes had told Aragorn a different story. They were full of sorrow, and it wasn't until some years later that he had learned that she had fallen for a dwarf. Kili, nephew to Thorin Oakenshield. She followed Legolas without question, loyal to her prince and she remained loyal until her death. Aragorn remembered that day as if it has only happened yesterday. The rained battered at them the days before as they trekked across the sodden plains near the North of Mirkwood. They had been running from an Orc pack that had been tracking them for almost 3 weeks, but they were now confident that they had given them the slip. Legolas' keen sight had not picked up any sight of them for the last two days and their heavy boots could not be heard through rock nor earth.

'We should find shelter' Aragorn had said, his skin sore from the rain.

'Agreed.' Legolas had replied as his eyes scouted had the failing light for signs of somewhere they could set up camp 'There!' He exclaimed as he had pointed towards a cave, a few miles away in the distance.

Aragorn could not see what the elf could, but he had come to trust him and so he followed the princes lead and sure enough within half an hour of jogging they were finally out of the downpour and attempting to light a fire with the little sticks and twigs that they had managed to scavenge from the cave.

'How long till we reach your kingdom?' asked the ranger as looked at Legolas who stood guard at the caves entrance.

'We are not 3 days away now.' said Tauriel, surprising Aragorn.

The ranger nodded and smiled in appreciation of her answer and then watched her as she walked up to the white-haired elf, whispering to him. Aragorn strained and managed to catch the end of their conversation.

'My lord, I do not understand why we must take him to Mirkwood.' she stated bluntly

'My father asked me to seek him out and discover his true name. I have done that but I do not know now what he wishes for me to do.'

'You know that i am banished. What do you expect me to do when we arrive?' she quizzed, her gaze never faltering.

'You will stay at my side Tauriel.' he finished bluntly before turning away from her and walking into the cave and sitting himself down in a dark corner. Nothing could be seen of the elf but the light from the fire dancing in his eyes.

They had slept through the night with no interruptions and were greeted with no rain the next morning, but the cloud above threatened to drench them at any moment. Legolas had been uneasy that day, his eyes constantly scouting their surroundings for signs of their trackers.

'Something does not feel right.' he had stated as his eyes bore into the ranger 'We should run, and run hard as I fear that the enemy is not far.' he finished as he sprinted off, followed by Tauriel and then Aragorn.

The man's legs had ached from the constant running then had done for the past month since first meeting each other. Hours past and the looming cloud above their heads got darker and more sinister. Their hearts had leapt in fear as the howling of wargs could be heard from far off in the distance. These were not the orcs that had been tracking them before, they had been of foot.

'Wargs' Legolas had spat as he had come to a holt.

'What do we do?' Tauriel had asked, drawing her knives.

'They are a few leagues ahead but they are in our way. All we can do is hope that we can avoid them, or that they are a small enough group that our arrows can make quick work of them.' The prince had stated as jogged on ahead.

'They will almost certainly pick up the mans scent.' She had shouted after her prince.

Aragorn remembered he had scrunched his nose at her remark but shrugged it off as he knew that she was not wrong. Elves were almost impossible to track using smell, even by foot prints as they are so light on their feet that they can walk atop snow. Legolas had not responded and carried on running, only coming to a stop some hours later when they arrived a the peak of a steep hill, large stones littering the top. They crouched behind one as they caught site of the warg pack below. Sure enough they were ridden by orcs, adorned in black blood encrusted armour. There were twenty at least, too many for them to fight off.

'What do we do now?' Aragorn has asked, he knew there were too many for the three of them to fight but also the could not sneak past unseen.

'We wait, they don't appear to be aware that we are here.' Legolas had replied 'hopefully they will move on.'

So they waited, and they waited but the orcs made no sign of moving off. Aragorn knew deep down that these orcs were either charged with trying to kill any elves or men that dared walk this path, if not that then they were waiting for someone to arrive. The sun was starting to set and the shadow of the night had begun the blanket that pains that surrounded them in darkness.

'My lord they don't appear to be leaving any time soon.' Tauriel had stated 'Perhaps we should try to sneak past them when the darkness comes.'

'No!' Legolas had spat 'they will almost certainly pick up Aragorn's scent then. Perhaps even ours.'

'Then what do you suppose that we do?' She'd growled, her eyes fixed on the orcs that had sat below them.

Legolas did not know what to do. If they went back they would almost certainly encounter the orcs that they had evaded, but if the stayed the would be slaughtered.

'We rest, I will take watch. Tomorrow may bring us a solution.' he replied as he drew one of his knives and stood deadly still, the only movement was that of his eyes flicking about from side to side.

Tauriel and Aragorn had taken Legolas' advice and they did indeed rest that night, but what greeted them in the morning would haunt the ranger for the rest of his life. He was woken by the sound of growling, he'd cracked open his eyes and was greeted by yellow ones staring back at him. He had turned his head to see Legolas' bloody and limp in the grasp of who he assumed was the leader of this rabble. Tauriel has been sat crouching like a cat ready to pounce, her knives in hand.

'Drop your weapons, or i kill the elf scum.' the leader has spat as he'd pushed Legolas' head back with the flat of his blade before placing his knife's edge against the elf's exposed throat.

'You will die before you have a chance' she had snarled.

'Oh really.' it had said before stabbing Legolas in the side, causing the elf to yell out as he eyes flew open.

'You will regret that.' he had said.

'Well I am the one who has the scums life in my hands and you're tellin' me that I'm gonna regret it.' the orc had laughed as he'd pulled out his knife and placed it once again against Legolas' soft throat.

Before the orc had a chance to react, Tauriel had leaped to her feet, dodging the warg that'd snapped at her with his mighty jaws and drove her blade into the orc's neck before he had fallen to the floor, gargling as blood filled his lungs.

'Kill the she-elf' he had roared before falling to the ground dead.

Tauriel had stood in front of Legolas' bloodied body and protected it like a mother would protect her child. Aragorn leapt to his feet, the warg that had been watching over him now very much engaged on the elf who had killed his master. He cut down the orcs and wargs as the ran at him from all directions, watching as Tauriel also killed them with ease. It was when he had killed the last warg that he has witnessed it. He'd watched from a distance as the creature crept up on the weakened prince, watched as it pulled out his knife. All Aragorn could do was shout 'Look out.' This had caught her attention and she had turned and watched in horror as the orc raised his blade, ready to strike. In the blink of an eye she threw herself atop her prince, and screamed as the blade struck her in the back. The action had startled the orc, giving the ranger enough time to cut him down. The battle was now over and Aragorn stood panting as he looked at the pile of bodies at his feet. He pulled Tauriel off of the prince and already her eyes were unseeing. Legolas however was alive but barely, his breathing was rapid blood coated his pale lips. The man gently laid Tauriel against the cold grey rock beside them and them went about inspecting Legolas' wounds.

'Tauriel.' he had said as the elf had begun to return to consciousness.

'Stay still.' The man had said 'your wounds are grave indeed'

'Where is Tauriel, she is an excellent healer.' Legolas had said as his eyes had begun to focus on the man that loomed over him.

What greeted his blue orbs was an expression that had haunted him until this day.

'I am sorry my friend.' Aragorn has said as his eyes had flicked to Tauriel's body that lay just a few meters away from them.

Legolas' gaze had followed his and after some time of silence he had broken down. Aragorn had done his best to comfort the elf as well as tend to his wounds. Legolas had refused to leave her there and so they remained there for another day, only leaving due to one of his father's patrols coming across their camp. It had taken some years for Legolas to recover from her death, but after he had been healed he had left Mirkwood again, with Aragorn and for some months they traveled middle earth with no real destination. Ending up in Rivendell.

And so they had before close friends over the years, brothers even. Legolas had taken arrows for the ranger, protecting the future king of Gondor with his life and Aragorn had done the same, and so now, as he sat watching the elf die in front of him, he knew that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to save him. He would find a way. Even if it killed him.

§

Well there it is. Once again sorry that it took so long. I hit a bit of writer's block with this one but I have also been super busy wedding planning. Please let me know what you think and i promise I will try not to take as long to update it again. Hope it was worth it!


	7. Chapter 7

Once again a chapter that has taken ages and I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy.

§

Time doesn't heal wounds

Legolas made slow progress over the week or so that they remained in Lorien. Aragorn split his time between the fellowship and his elven companion. The fit he had witnessed had shaken him, it was something that the healer had never seen before. He sat in the corner of Legolas' room, watching him as he slept, his eyes still open which to any other who did not know elves as he did would think that the prince was dead. Some hours past and he watched him closely, the gentle rise an fall of his chest showing the ranger that the elf was still with him. Healers came and went, checking on the prince before leaving again, even Galadriel had spent some hours with him talking to him about how he could attempt to control these new powers. Boromir arrived and stood in the doorway, giving Aragorn a quick glance before his eyes came to rest on the elf.

'We are readying ourselves for departure, we have dwelt in these woods for long enough.' said the man, unease filled his tone.

Aragorn nodded, but remained seated 'I will let Legolas know when he wakes.' he said and he pressed his fingers against his lips.

'Yes.' was Boromir's reply as he backed out of the room, his eyes not wavering from Legolas' prone form.

A lot of the fellowship were a little weary of the elf since they heard his story and saw what he could do. Sam had been the one to be the most disturbed by Legolas' situation.

'Its not natural I say.' He said one evening over supper 'he's a servant of evil, it was evil that gave him those ghastly powers.'

'No he is not evil.' Stated Frodo, his eyes fixed on the building where the elf was resting 'beside's you should be careful what you say. Legolas is royalty and you would be smart to remember that.'

With that Sam had sealed his lips and said no more. He had finished his food in silence and went to bed where Frodo lay already, fingering the ring that hung from his neck. As he watched his master certain words had kept replaying in his head _(no he is not evil)_

'How'd yuh know that master Legolas won't try en take the ring from you.' he had quizzed as he propped himself up on one hand so that he could look at his master as he spoke to him.

'The ring doesn't seem to affect him the way it does others. It doesn't seem to whisper to him in the dark the way I know it has to all of you.' he replied, his eyes fixed to the black copy above.

Sam looked away, feeling slightly ashamed that his desire for the ring had not gone unnoticed. After that evening the Hobbit spoke nothing of his feelings about Legolas' predicament to anyone but silently stewed under the great roots of the tree that the elves had kindly sheltered them. A few more days passed and Legolas was finally strong enough to join the rest of the fellowship, but he spent most evenings with the lady of the wood learning how to better control these abilities that he now possessed. He would join them again after his lesson to be bombarded by questions from Merry and Pippin, quizzing him about what he had learned and what he could do. When the forest grew dark, their surroundings was then lit by the soft blue glow the trees emanated around them. Legolas lay there, his eyes tracing the faint sparkle of the stars as they tried to force their light through the thick, leafy ceiling above. The fellowship was fast asleep but he could not find any rest however he remained still as if he were. A white light floated past where they lay and the elf knew it was Galadriel, but then his attention was taken away from the sky above and to the sound of footsteps and his eye flickered towards the sound to see Frodo slink off after her. Sometime later the hobbit returned, his breathing quick and his mind loud. In vain Legolas tried to block out the Hobbit's thoughts but images began to flood his mind, images fire, the Hobbits being lashed by orcs as they walked in single file towards what looked like a mill, and then finally an image that he did not expect appeared. It was him stood upon a wall, surrounded by what looked like soldiers of men adorned in the garb of Rohan. He was dripping in black blood, his knives at his sides as his chest heaved and his eyes glowed white like they had in the mines. The men around him scarpered and all that was left were the orcs they were fighting charging at the lone elf but they were enveloped in light as it burst from Legolas' body and it was over as quickly as it began. The light faded and the elf was laying there motionless, his eyes open and unseeing. Legolas knew that what he was seeing was his death and as the images disappeared he was left sat bolt upright gasping for breath. Frodo heard the commotion coming from the elf bed but his eyes remained shut, as he pretended that he had never left. Aragorn rushed to Legolas' side, grabbing his friend's shoulders as he tried to calm the elf.

'What is it?' Aragorn quizzed the elf as he watched him begin to compose himself.

Legolas sat and thought about his answer for a moment, he was sure that Frodo would not want him to share his thoughts with the ranger and so he chose to keep what he had seen to himself.

'Twas just a nightmare my friend, I suffer from them upon occasion. I suppose its something else that I have to bear from my ordeal.' Replied the elf smoothly, giving the ranger no reason to suspect anything else.

'Rest now Mellon-Nin.' we must leave at sun up and we need you strong.' said the man as he gently clapped the elf's shoulder.

Legolas nodded and let his tired body lower itself onto the soft mattress beneath him. That night he slept very little, the images that he saw danced before his eyes as he wondered how soon his death was in his future.

§

Morning came and the fellowship sluggishly packed their things before following Haldir to the lord and lady of the wood who bestowed them with gifts before they were then lead to some boats that lay waiting for them at the riverside. Legolas eagerly packed the supplies they had as been bequeathed into the boat, a smile crossed his lips as he pulled out a leaf-covered parcel from one of the packs. He picked up the leaf's contents, his eyes caught Merry and Pippin's stare as they sat perched on the boat watching as he loaded the packs into the boat.

'Lembas, elvish whey bread' he said as he bit a small piece of 'one small bite is enough to fill the stomach on a grown man.' he finished as he placed the food back in the pack and loaded that also.

His ears picked up the conversation that Merry and Pippin then had as he stepped back out of the boat to get another pack, smirking as they spoke.

'How many did you eat?' Merry had asked Pippin

'Four,' was his cousin's reply before proceeding to belch.

Not long after the boats were packed and the fellowship set off. Aragorn leading in the first boat, followed by Legolas and then Boromir. They paddled for some hours before making camp in the Stoney shore with Merry, Pippin, and Sam complaining amongst themselves that they could not get comfortable. Frodo remained silent but Legolas could feel the halfling's eyes watching him and he wondered if Frodo knew he had seen his thoughts.

Legolas offered to take watch that night and no one argued as they all knew the elf did not require as much sleep as the rest of them. The Dwarf was the first to fall asleep, with merry and pippin not far behind. The elf listened as Aragorn and Boromir quarreled with one another, his attention falling to Gollum who was watching them from the log that he so desperately clung to.

'Minas Tirith is the safer road, you know that' said Boromir 'From there we can regroup… strikeout for Mordor from a place of strength.'

'There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us' spat Aragorn as he straightened up to look at the fellow man.

'You were quick enough to trust the Elves.' he argued as he pointed at Legolas 'now we have one in fellowship that may well betray us… Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is a frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that.'

Aragorn turned to walk away from Boromir, unable to listen to any more of what the man had to say but he was stopped by the Gondorian's firm grip on his arm.

'You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows!' he continued as he pulled the Ranger closer to him 'Scared of who you are, of what you are' he finished before he released Aragorn's arm.

'I trust that elf with my life' hissed the ranger as he brought his face mere inches from his companion's 'I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!' he finished as he turned on his heels and stalked off, leaving Boromir to ponder his words.

The ranger sat himself down next to the Mirkwood elf who's eyes had remained fixed on Gollum.

'You do not need to protect me Mellon-in.' Said Legolas softly 'he is right, I cannot be trusted but I will do all I can to protect the halflings and help destroy the ring.

Aragorn looked at him, his mouth opens slightly as he searched for what to say in reply but he could now find the words. So they sat there in silence until the man could no longer keep his eyes open and then Legolas was left to keep watch on his own, his eyes scanning their surroundings as Boromir's words ring in his ears.

§

Sorry, this has taken so long but I have been so snowed under with work and wedding planning that I have barely had a chance to write anything. I will try my utmost to get the next chapter up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Glad that even though the last chapter took a while, it was well-received. Here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy it.

§

Different Paths

The fellowship continued down the wide river towards the falls, Aragorn still very much leading them on. Since the death of the wizard, he had taken it upon himself to care for the group and guide them to Mordor. Mist filled the air before them and the ranger knew that was where the falls began and so he guided them to the river bank on their right. Legolas helped the dwarf clamber out of the boat onto the gravel beach and then proceeded to assist Aragorn. The fellowship set up camp close to the forest's edge and Sam lit a fire as the others finished unpacking their things from the boats. Frodo watched Legolas as his eyes scanned their surroundings, searching for any possible threat to them, the elf could feel the hobbit's eyes on him and turned his head to smile at the halfling. The brought a smile to Frodo's lips as he watched the Mirkwood prince walk towards him, the elf seemed to float over the story ground beneath his feet until finally, he stopped next to the ring bearer.

'You saw my thoughts.' stated the Hobbit as looked the elf squarely in the eyes.

'I didn't mean to, but they wormed their way into my mind.' replied Legolas as his eyes dropped in shame.

'Its okay Legolas, I know you meant no ill will.' Replied the hobbit softly.

'Do you know when it will pass?' Quizzed the elf, his eyes fixed on the grey stone floor that surrounded them.

Frodo knew what the elf was asking and he was not sure what to tell the prince for he did not truly know when it will pass. He wondered how Legolas must be feeling after having a vision of his death.

'I'm sorry, I don't.' Replied the halfling as he dropped his head and walked away towards the trees, hoping that he would find solace amongst their leaves.

Legolas was left to ponder the Hobbits words but a feeling washed over him that stole away his attention. He searched through the woodland in the hope of finding the impending doom that clung to his consciousness. Gimli squabbled with the ranger about their path, but Legolas ignored it as he continued to scan the woods as far as his eyes could see but they could not find what they sought. He turned and stalked towards Aragorn who was placing his simple bow down as the dwarf huffed at the ranger previous statement.

'We should leave now.' Legolas said in a worried tone.

'No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness.' replied the Ranger.

Legolas rolled his eyes at the man's reply, why wouldn't he heed his warning?

'It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it.' finished the Elf as he looked at the ranger with a steely expression.

Aragorn pondered the elf's warning for a moment, never had he known the elf's gut to be wrong but his attention was pulled away by Merry.

'Where's Frodo?'

Aragorn looked around for any sight of the hobbit only to notice that he was not the only member of their troop that was missing, his eyes now locked on Boromir's shield. Without a second through he dashed off into the woods, grabbing his sword on his way. Legolas sighed before grabbing his weapons and following the ranger into the green woodland. He ran for a small time in the hope of catching a glimpse of the ranger but he had disappeared and so the elf stood and listened. His ears suddenly picking up the clang of metal against metal and so he followed the sound to the battle with his bow drawn. He could hear a voice shouting 'FIND THE HALFLING… FIND THE HALFLING!' and his eyes were then greeted by a huge black orc with red marks on his face. The elf fired arrow after arrow, taking down the orcs with ease, he did not even see the dwarf come up behind him and hack down orcs as they ran at the twosome.

'Aragorn go!' Shouted the elf as he continued to shoot at the enemy, but the ranger did not leave.

Legolas drew his blades and started to cut through them foul creatures with ease, glancing quickly at Aragorn before returning his attention to the orc that ran at him with pointed teeth on show. He sliced its throat with his blade before sheathing them and drawing his bow again, firing arrow after arrow, finishing by firing one in the back of an orc that had Aragorn by his throat. The ranger giving him a nod in thanks as he caught his breath. The air filled with an alien sound that brought everyone to a standstill, Legolas' head spun around as his eyes searched for where the sound came from and his ears tried to discern it.

'The horn of Gondor' said the elf as his eyes remained fixed on the source of the sound.

'Boromir.' replied Aragorn as he shot past Legolas, nearly knocking him off his feet.

Legolas watched again as the ranger sprinted off into the forest, leaving him and the dwarf to attempt to cut down the remaining orcs that filtered through the ruins of Amon Hen. Slowly they made their descent down the hills towards where Aragorn had run to, killing everything in sight. They found for what felt like hours, Gimli grunting as he swung his heavy ax around. Finally, the orcs seemed to disappear and Legolas ran off ahead of the dwarf who had now slowed to a walk, his short tired legs struggling to carry the weight of his armor. Legolas skipped and jumped over the bodies that littered the forest floor until finally he could see the two men uh ahead but he knew something was wrong as Aragorn hovered over Boromir he lay flat against the roots of a great old tree. His expression softened as he realized that Boromir was not long for this world.

'I would have followed you, my Brother… my Captain… my King!' said Boromir as he took his final breath.

The man of Gondor's body stilled and Aragorn held him as he passed, tears fell from his tired eyes as he clasped the mans face in his bloodied hands.

'Be at peace, son of Gondor.' said the ranger as he placed a kissed upon the means brow.

Legolas' expression turned to one of sorrow as Gimli trudged up behind him, unsure of what his eyes were greeted by. The elf's heard dropped as he realized that the haltings weren't with them and so he turned and ran back towards the beach. Once he reached the beach, Aragorn hot on his heels he realized that one of the boats was missing. He put away his weapons and went about grabbing one of the boats and pushing it towards the water.

'Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore.' as he reached the water's edge and turned to look at his companions. Aragorn was watching as the two hobbits traipsed through the wilderness, not taking in Legolas' confused expression.

'You mean not to follow them?' he finished as he continued to stare at the ranger whose attention was still fixed on the ring bearer.

'Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands.' Replied the man.

Legolas looked at Gimli with a sorrowful expression, a feeling of defeat washed over him.

'Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed.' Spat the dwarf as he bashed his hammer against the Stoney beach floor.

'Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left.' Replied the man as he went about packing his weapons and supplies as he readied himself to leave.

'Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!' he said as he looked at the dwarf and the elf one after the other.

'Yes!' shouted the Dwarf as he sprinted off after Aragorn, then followed by Legolas who's expression have been replaced with a smile.

With that, the elf followed also and the trio jogged through the woodland, narrowly missing roots as they went. Legolas, however, didn't mind. Finally, after hours they reached the other side id the woodland and were greeted with gold grass friends.

'Rohan.' Aragorn said softly as they stopped for a moment to take the sight in.

Legolas, however, could feel his heart race as he remembers what he was. Him laying dead amongst men, men of Rohan.

§

Well, i hope you enjoyed this installment! I can't wait to write what i have in mind for the next chapter. Let me know what you thought of this one though!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry again that this took so long. Lots on at the moment and very little time to write but I hope you enjoy this installment.

§

Riders of Rohan

Days had passed since they had left Frodo and Sam to journey to Mordor on their own in search of Merry and Pippin. They had since been reunited with Gandalf who was now Gandalf the white and he had informed them that the halflings were now safe with the Ent Treebeard. So they were now traveling to Rohan at speed upon the horses that Éomer had given them upon their encounter with him earlier that day. Gandalf was astride a horse that he had called Shadowbox, the Lord of all Horses and only Legolas was aware of this horse and his origins. Through the night and into the morning the galloped until Edoras came into view on the Horizon.

'Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan... whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong.' Said Gandalf as he looked to Aragorn and then to Legolas.

The elf returned the Wizards glance before his eyes then returned to Edoras, he knew that it was among the people of Rohan that he would fight his last, however, it was not here. This was not the place he had seen in Frodo's mind. Gandalf kicked his horseback into a gallop, followed by Aragorn and Legolas. The city began to get closer and closer until soon they approached the large wooden gate that lay at the base of the steep hill upon which Edoras sat. A torn flag floated to the ground beside them as they rode into the city. It was quiet as they walked through the straw-covered streets, the people stood and stared at the strangers.

'You'll find more cheer in a graveyard.' Stated Gimli as he looked around at their audience.

Out of the corner of his eye, Aragorn saw a woman stood watching their accent towards the golden hall, but when he looked again though she was gone. The continued on, handing their horses to some guards as they reached the steps that lead to the Meduseld. Swiftly they ascended them and were greeted by more guards. One man, red haired and beard stopped them in their tracks.

'Ah' sounded Gandalf as he smiled at the guard.

'I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue.' he stated as he looked at each one of them.

With that, they reluctantly handed over their weapons, Gimli grunting in displeasure as he handed over his ax.

'Your staff' said the guard as he stopped Gandalf as the wizard attempted to step past him.

'Hmmm…You would not part an old man from his walking stick.' he replied as he looked at the guard with a sober expression.

The guard pulled a disbelieving expression before brushing the wizard's comment aside and allowed them to enter the hall. Gandalf linked arms with Legolas as they entered the dull grey room, not golden like the stories they had been told. The elf's eyes scouted around the room only to spot some scruffy men that walked along the edge at the same pace as them.

'The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late...Theoden King.' said Gandalf.

A greasy man with pale blue eyes sat at the king's side, whispering in his ear.

'Why should I welcome you...Gandalf Stormcrow?' Mumbled the King as he turned his head to the man, seeking reassurance that what he had said was right.

'A just question, my liege.' piped up the man as he got up and stepped towards the wizard 'Late is the hour...in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name news is an ill guest.'

'Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death...to bandy crooked words with a witless worm.' spat Gandalf as he looked the man in the eye., bringing his staff up to his face as his expression turned to anger.

'His staff. I told you to take the wizard's staff.' said the man as he backed off and shouted at the men who had followed them.

Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli sprung into action, fighting with their bare hands as the men leaped at them with weapons drawn. They made light work of them, the last one being taken down with a swift fist to the face as he attempted to take the elf from behind. All the while Gandalf spoke to the decrepit King.

'I would stay still if I were you.' spat Gimli as he pinned who he assumed to be Grima down with his heavy boot.

'Hearken to me! I release you...from the spell.' said the Wizard, drawing everyone's attention to him and the King who was now laughing in a mocking tone.

'You have no power here ...Gandalf the Grey.' was his response, this time he did not mumble.

Gandalf drew back his grey cloak to reveal the white one that lay beneath, filling the hall with a bright light. Legolas looked on at the wizard, watching as he began to extract the evil from this king.

'I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound.' he said as he stepped closer towards the man.

A young woman ran into the room, pushing past the elf only to be grabbed by Aragorn before she could reach Gandalf.

'Wait.' said the Ranger quietly to her before looking back at Gandalf.

'If I go, Theoden dies.' spat the man as he fought against the force that pinned him to the throne he sat upon.

'You did not kill me...you will not kill him.' replied the wizard, his staff in front of him.

'Rohan is mine.' The King growled, still pushing against the invisible force.

'Be Gone.' finished the wizard as he focused his power, gritting his teeth.

Theoden leaped at him, screaming as he did but Gandalf swiped his staff and the man. flew back into his throne. The man slumped forward exhausted and the young woman ran to his side, catching him before he fell. Theoden's chest heaved as his eyes began to clear, his hair began to change from the matted grey mess to a golden blonde. The troop stood in amazement as the King got younger right before their eyes.

'I know your face. Eowyn. Eowyn.' he said as she clasped his head in her hands.

He stood from his thrown, wincing at his aching joints before looking up at the Wizard with wide eyes.

'Gandalf?'

'Breathe the free air my friend.' Said the wizard as he panted in exhaustion.

'Dark have been my dreams of late.' said the man as he looked around the room, his fingers tracing their opposing hands.

'Your fingers would remember their old strength better...if they grasped your sword.' Stated the wizard.

The guard that had greeted them, handed the king his sword bowing his head as he stepped back.

Legolas stood and watched this all unfold yet he could not be happy for the King, the image of his lifeless body still plagued his mind. He looked around him and recognized some of the men from the vision he had seen and shivers ran down his spine. Aragorn saw the look of distress in his companion's face and stepped closer towards him.

'What troubles you Mellon-in?' he asked, looking at the vacant elf.

Legolas turned his head to return the man's gaze. Part of him wanted to tell the man what he had seen, what he knew was to come but he still felt obligated to Frodo.

'It is nothing.' he replied, smiling weekly at his friend.'

'I have known you a long time Legolas, I know when you are lying to me.' said the Ranger as a small smirk crossed his lips.

'I worry for Frodo and Sam.' said the elf, unsure if Aragorn would believe this new lie.

'They will be fine,' replied the man, and Legolas breathed a small sigh of relief that the ranger had believed him 'They are smart, they will find a way.'

Their attention was once again drawn to Grima who was now being dragged from the hall, pleading for mercy as he was thrown down the stone steps.

'I've only...ever served you, my lord.' he shouted as he crawled away from Theoden who was stalking down the stairs, sword in hand.

'Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!' he spat with a face like thunder.

'Send me not from your sight.' he begged.

Theoden raised his sword ready to smite the man who had sucked the life from him.

'No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account.' Shouted Aragorn as grabbed the King's hands.

The ranger put out his hand to help Grima to his feet but the man spat on it before scrambling to his feet and forcing his way through the gawping crowd.

'Hail Theoden King.' a voice cried and everyone began to bow, including the ranger.

Theoden looked around at his people, part of him could not believe that after all this time they were still loyal to him.

'Where is Theodred? Where is my son?'

Later that day there was a funeral held for the King's son. People had wept as the carried the prince through the streets, but nothing had prepared them for the news they had received from two children as they arrived at Theodred's grave. So now they sat in the Golden hall deliberating what was to be done about the information they had received.

'They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree.' said Eowyn as she looked to her Uncle, then to Aragorn.

'Where is Mama?' asked the young girl, but Eowyn shushed her.

The Ranger glanced at Legolas who was stood next to where he sat as he puffed away at his pipe. Theoden rested his head in his hand.

'This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head-on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight.'

Legolas' stomach sank, were they discussing the battle that he had seen in Frodo's mind. Aragorn's voice tore him from his thoughts.

'You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king.' said the Ranger as he pulled his pipe away from his lips.

'They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me...but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war.' Replied the King as he turned to face Gandalf.

'Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not.'

Theoden turned to look at the Ranger, his expression one of anger 'When last I looked...Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan.' he spat in reply as he glared at the man.

'Then what is the king's decision?' Quizzed the Wizard.

'We will head to Helms Deep, there my people will be safe.' said the King after some thought.

'My Lord…' started Gandalf, but he was interrupted by the Theoden before he had a chance to continue.

'I have spoken Gandalf.'

The following day they prepared to leave the city, people scurried about grabbing all that they could carry before they joined the line of people already leaving. Legolas knew that he was riding to his doom, yet he still followed Aragorn despite that. He looked at the Ranger who rode a little bit behind them, he wondered how the Ranger would take the new if he was to tell him that this battle would be his last.

§

Well, I hope this was worth the wait and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I have a few other stories that require an update too. Let me know what you thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Once again apologies this has taken so long, been a tad busy with wedding crap so I have had a chance to write. Here it is, I hope it's worth the wait and please do let me know what you think

§

Dark Destiny

Legolas' horse trampled over the softy grey earth as they approached the stone path leading to the huge wooden gates of Helms Deep. His heart was heavy as he looked at the horse who had bore his friend until he had fallen in battle. The elf looked down at the pendant he clutched tightly in his hand, fighting back the emotions that fought to overwhelm him. His ears were then greeted by the sound of hooves upon the stone and he nudged Arod into a trot as he approached the gate. As the remaining warriors entered the keep Legolas scanned the people around him and his eyes fell on Eowyn who he knew was searching for the ranger. His heart ached to tell her what had happened but his own grief stopped him. He scurried up the stairs and deeper into the keep, desperately trying to hide his emotions from prying eyes. Some hours passed and the sun had begun to fall behind the mountains shrouding the valley in shadow. Blue light striping the landscape as the dim evening light shone through the cracks between each stony peak. Legolas' attention was caught by the commotion of people muttering under their breath as they stood atop the wide staircase leading the throne room. A man with dirtied skin and knotted hair ascended the steep stone steps, disbelief washed over the elf as he realized who it was. The elf stood up and walked towards the throne room doors, coming to a standstill in Aragorn's path as the ranger stalked towards the doors. The man raised his head up, stopping inches from the elf as he realized his friend stood in his way.

'Le ab-dollen' said Legolas, a smile spread across his lips.

His eyes narrowed as he scanned the ranger with his sapphire eyes, taking in Aragorn's scruffy appearance.

'You look terrible,' he joked as his eyes then locked with his companion's.

Aragorn laughed at the elf remark before they both placed a hand on one another's shoulder, an elvish greeting. Legolas then brought up his hand holding something between his slender fingers which Aragorn received, unsure of what it was until he brought up his hand and unfurled his dirty fingers to reveal silver and gems glittering in the dim evening light. His eyes grew wide as he looked up at Legolas whose gaze was fixed on him, his face beaming with joy.

'Hannon le' he said as he nodded his head in appreciation before slipping past the elf and pushing the heavy wooden doors open, the sound of creaking hinges filling the silent hall and grabbing King Theoden's attention.

§

Legolas watched as men and children clambered to get armor and weapons their size. Legolas could feel his emotions bubbling beneath the surface, anger, fear all mixed into one poisonous cocktail. The talks with the king had not gone well, the stubborn leader not listening to reason as Aragorn pleaded with him to call for aid.

'Farmers, farriers, stable boys… these are no solders.' said the ranger as he looked at Legolas whose expression remained detached, before returning it to the men who pushed passed him.

'Most have seen too many winters.' Commented Gimli

'Or too few.' Added Legolas, he paused as his eyes came to rest on the ranger who was inspecting a sword 'look at them, they're frightened. I can see it in their eyes.'

The air in the room fell silent, the tension thick as everyone turned their attention to the elf. Legolas turned his back and took a few steps before turning back again, returning Aragorn's gaze.

'Boe a hûn: neled herain dan caer menig!' he said as his eyes narrowed.

'Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras.' replied the ranger

'Aragorn, nedin dagor hen -'erir... ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!' spat the elf in reply.

'Then I shall die as one of them.' shouted Aragorn as he stormed up to the elf and squared up to him.

Legolas' eyes grew wide as the ranger looked away from his elven companion before storming out of the room. Legolas attempted to follow but was stopped by a large cold axe blocking his path.

'Let him go lad,' said the dwarf, lowering his axe as he watched the ranger disappear from view 'let him be.' he finished.

Legolas looked down at the dwarf and scowled before he too left the armory, conscious that his argument had been witnessed by many. He shrunk once again to a dark corner, fighting desperately to contain the emotions that threatened to spill out. He watched Aragorn from the shadows as the ranger spoke to a young boy, holding his hand out to him. The elf focused his ears to pick up what was said.

'Give me your sword.' the ranger said, and the boy complied 'What is your name?'

'Haleth, son of Hama, my lord. The men are saying we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless.' said the boy, his voice cracking.

The ranger stood up and swung the sword with finely tuned precision. He then held the blade up in front of him, the tip pointing towards the blackening sky.

'This is a good sword. Haleth, son of Hama' he replied as he lowered the sword and handed it back, placing his hand on his on the child's shoulder 'there is always hope.'

Legolas shrunk back at this comment. He thought back to the words he had said to the man and he scolded himself for them. He watched as Aragorn walked towards his quarters. The elf waited a while before following, he knew he must be honest with the man.

He skipped down the steps, his footsteps not making a sound against the cold stone slabs. Aragorn was dressing in preparation for the battle ahead, his expression one of determination and he had certainly not heard the elf when he had entered the room. Legolas grabbed Aragorn's swords and held it up to the Ranger as a token of friendship. Aragorn turned to look at the elf in surprise but then nodded his head in thanks, a small smile crossing his lips.

''We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair.' He said guilt etched into his features.

''moe edaved, Legolas.' the ranger said as he placed a comforting hand on the elf's shoulder.

Legolas returned the gesture but his eyes dropped to a fixed point on the floor.

'There was a reason for my fear.' said the elf suddenly 'There is something I must tell you. Whilst staying in Lorien I saw a vision that Frodo had been shown… something I wish I had not seen.'

'What did you see?' Aragorn's eyes narrowed as his looked at the elf with a quizzical expression.

'I saw the battle that is to come.' said Legolas, the next few words he needed to say seemed to escape him.

'What did you see Legolas?' pushed the Ranger, his hand still on the elf's shoulder.

Legolas looked up again at his friend. His sapphire eyes fixed on Aragorn's grey ones, his expression changing to one of fear. He braced himself for the reaction that was to come and uttered the two words he dreaded to say.

'My death.'

Aragorn's hand dropped to his side, stepping back in shock he shook his head as he placed his sword back onto the table. Aragorn continued to shake his head but said nothing. He refused to believe the information he was just given, it wasn't true, it couldn't be.

'We had time, I'd get this adjusted.' said Gimli as stomped into the room, his chain mail clinking against the stone floor as he looked at his companions awkwardly 'It's a little tight across the chest.'

Legolas smirked at the dwarf but that amusement was soon pushed aside as a horn echoed through the night air. Legolas' eyes grew wide with recognition of the sound.

'That is no orc horn.' he said as he darted up the steps, his companions hot on his heels.

§

Legolas shot around after arrow, occasionally slashing the odd orc that managed to make it close enough. He was surrounded by elves, the horn had been an army of elves led by Haldir arriving as an aid. A sense of confidence had filled him as now they had a chance. He'd thought back to the vision he had seen, there had been no elves. Perhaps things had changed. Perhaps this was no longer where he was doomed to die. Chanting filled his ears and he looked down to see a larger or carrying a torch of white flickering light.

'Togo hon dad, Legolas!' said Aragon suddenly, his expression was one of pure panic.

Legolas shot an arrow at the orc which embedded itself deep into the creature's shoulder but he did not stop. The elf notched another arrow, aiming carefully as the orc continued to run.

'Dago hon! Dago hon!' pleaded Aragorn as he watched Legolas let another arrow loose, but still, the orc did not fall.

The foul beast threw himself at the base of the wall and there was a moment of deathly silence before the wall blew to pieces.

Legolas flew backwards, his back slamming against the stone floor. It took a few moments for the dazed elf to get his bearings, his eyes scanned his surroundings and the memory of the vision came flooding back. Orcs began to surround him, he saw that a few men stood by him, ready to fight at his side. The creatures snarled and spat at them as they edged ever closer, smirking as they pointed their rusted swords at them. Legolas knew that they had no chance, just 7 men against at least 50 orcs. Legolas took a deep breath and stood, stepping a little closer to them as his eyes closed and he raised his hand. His skins starting to glow and he let the power within flow freely. He opened his eyes to reveal pure white light spilling from his lids.

'You are puny.' he said as he took another step towards them, the orcs taking a step back in fear 'I will destroy you.'

With that he let the power take over and the battlefield was enveloped in white light, the orcs around him crumbling to dust. It was over in a flash and the battle went dark again. Legolas stood there, Aragorn now stood in front of him, Their eyes fixed on one another. The elf smiled at his old friend, wavering on his feet before the inviting grasp of darkness took him and he collapsed.

§

Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it and I will finish this up soon. Please do let me know what you thought.


	11. Chapter 11

So glad you all liked the update, once again apologies it took so long. Here is the next update, hope you enjoy it.

§

Rohirrim

Aragorn stood in horror as he watched his friend crumble to the ground, his eyes rolled back into his head and his bow fell to the ground as his whole body went limp. The ranger ran to the elf's side, pulling him up into his arms as tears began to collect on his bottom lids. He desperately searched for any sign of life, rewarded by weak, raspy breathing sounds escaping from Legolas' slightly parted lips. He briefly allowed his eyes to look around and he gasped at what he saw. The orcs that had surrounded the elf were little more than ash and bones on the ground. The men who had stood beside Legolas now stood there with eyes wide in shock, unsure of what they had just witnessed.

'Go to the keep, your king awaits you.' He said as he motioned then to leave with the shake of his head.

He looked back at the elf who lay motionless in his arms. Skin pale, lips blue as he fought for every breath he took. Aragorn wondered if this is what they had intended to give him these powers for, only not to kill orcs, but to elves and men. Had he been created as a weapon to end middle earth? Aragorn lifted his companion into his arms and carried him to the throne room, realizing bow that every orc that had managed to get into the keep were now reduced to rubble, but he could hear the screams and squeals of more entering through the gate and so he quickly dashed through the large wooden doors before the surviving soldiers closed them behind him. He looked around for Haldir but he could not see him. His heart sunk for he knew that meant the elf had fallen. The Ranger placed Legolas down on a wooden table, the elf was barely breathing now and his back arched as he fought to draw breath.

'What happened?' Came a gruff voice.

Aragorn looked down to see the dwarf stood beside him. He did not answer only returned his attention to Legolas, he knew he needed to get the elf somewhere safe. He picked the elf up again and headed to the entrance to the caves, knowing he would be safer there with the women and the children than in the keep. He stepped carefully but quickly down the work stone steps towards where the women and children lay in waiting for the battle to be over. Èowyn sat at the top, sword at her side, ready for anything to come through the doors and down the steps to kill them. The maiden saw Aragorn heading towards her and leaped to her feet but her eyes soon caught sight of who was in his arms and she raised her hand to her mouth as she gasped in shock.

'Aragorn' she said as she ran to his side and placed a worried hand upon the elf's brow 'what happened to him.'

'I have no time to explain,' he exclaimed as he lay the elf down onto a long flat rock 'he is struggling to breathe, I wish I could stay and tend him but I cannot. Please can you do all you can for him until I return?'

'Yes.' she replied as she dropped the elf's side and placed a comforting hand on his chest, feeling the weak and uneven breaths he took.

She looked up to see the Ranger scaling the steps again, running back towards the battle and so she was left with the Mirkwood prince. She called some of the women to help her and started to take off his armor and his cloak. She opened his tunic so that a small amount of his chest was on show and rubbed a chick green salve onto his chest. Straight away his breathing eased and his body relaxed. Banging sounds started to echo through the caverns and people began to scream and cry in fear.

'They're breaking in.' Shouted a woman as another threw herself at Èowyn, tears running down her cheeks.

Eowyn stood there in shock as she held the weeping woman, her eyes wide as fear began to creep into her heart. The woman pulled away and ran back to her family who was a little deeper in the cave.

§

Aragorn looked up at Gandalf who sat proudly upon Shadowfax on top of the steep stony hill. A smile formed on his lips as he saw Éomer walk up behind him, his sword raised as he ushered his men to form up behind them.

'Rohirrim' he shouted, his voice echoing across the valley as their horses lurched into a gallop.

They jumped over the orc's spears with ease, slicing the creatures down which gave Aragorn a chance to get back onto Brego and join the rest of the warriors. The orcs started to flee and so they chased them to the edge of the battlefield but what greeted them was a surprise.

'Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!' shouted Éomer as he ran up and down the line with his sword raised above his head.

The warriors of Rohan all stopped and watched as the Orcs fled into the trees, none seemed to realize that those woods had not been there when they had arrived. The trees began to squeal and creek as they started to move, crushing the orcs beneath their roots. After some time the trees stilled again and not another sound came from the woods. Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Gandalf who has come to sit beside him.

'I must return to the keep.' Aragon said suddenly has his stomach dropped.

Gandalf looked at him with a questioning glance, taking in the ranger's panicked expression. He followed as the man kicked his horse into a gallop back into the keep, jumping off his horse's back and straight to the entrance of the caves. The woman and children had started to move towards the mountain pass but Eowyn had remained, still standing vigilant over Legolas' unconscious body.

'My lady?' he said as he approached her.

She stood and leaped into his arms, tears of joy escaped from her tired eyes.

'How is he' he asked as he pulled away, his eyes scaling down to his friend.

'He is weak but alive.' she replied as she placed a comforting hand on the eld's shoulder 'If I knew what ailed him I could better help him.'

'He spent his power and it has weakened him to the point of near-death.' replied the man as he placed his hand upon the elf's brow.

Éowyn looked at the man with a quizzical expression. What had he meant by his power? She watched as Aragorn lifted the elf into his arms and took him from the caves to his quarters where he laid his companions down on the wooden cot in the corner. He noticed the salve on Legolas' chest, smelling the salve he recognized the scent and smiled. Éowyn was a smart, brave woman, that he already knew but she seemed to have a hand at medicine also. He pulled up a stool beside the cot and sat upon it. Rubbing his temples with the palms of his hands as he pondered what to do.

'How can I help you?' he questioned and he leaned forward on his arms that rested on his lap.

'What happened Aragorn?' came a familiar voice.

The ranger turned to see Gandalf stood in the doorway. He stepped further into the room and stood in the pale appearance of the elven prince. He perched himself at the edge of the cot and waved his hand over the elf's face whilst muttering some words under his breath. Aragorn watched, waited as the wizard worked. Legolas' eyes cracked open as Gandalf's hand came to rest upon the elf's chest.

'Legolas?' said the Ranger as he saw the elf begin to stir.

The prince turned his head to face the man, his sapphire orbs locked with the Ranger's grey ones.

'It seems you weren't destined to die here.' said Aragorn as he placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

The elf smiled weakly before his eyes then drifted to Gandalf who was still sat beside him.

'Thank you Mithrandir.' he said as he gave the wizard a nod in appreciation.

The wizard smiled before rising from where he sat and leaving without a word, only smiling at them as he left. Legolas could feel the darkness tugging at his mind again, his breathing was still a battle and he could feel his consciousness slipping away from him.

'Did we win?' was all he could say, talking was tiring also.

'Yes Mellon nin, victory is ours.' replied Aragorn

'Good.' replied the elf.

His battle to stay awake however was not one that he could win and he once again he went limp. The Ranger fell to his knees as he took the elf's face in his hands. He could no longer hear the elf breathing and his heart quickened. He pulled the blade that Celeborn had given him and lifted the blade up to his friend's nose, hoping for any sign that the elf was still breathing. He wasn't.

§

Dun… dun… duuuuuun! So there is the next chapter up. I plan on getting this wrapped up in the next chapter but I couldn't help but leave this one on a cliffhanger. I'd love to know what you thought. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	12. Chapter 12

Apologies I haven't updated in a while but I hit a bit of writer's block with how I wanted to finish this.

§

Sacrifice

Aragorn's heart started to race as he placed his ear to the elf's chest, overjoyed to hear a heartbeat. Now the Ranger needed to get him to breathe and so the tilted Legolas' head back in the hopes that it would help and then he dashed to his pack. He pulled out some herbs that he quickly mixed in a bowl with some water crushed them until the turned into a paste. They let off a strong, pleasant scent and Aragorn carried the small wooden bowl over to his friend, sat down beside him, scooped some onto his fingers and waved it beneath the princes' nose. Legolas took a sudden deep breath, coughing as his eyes rolled around beneath their lids.

'Breath easy Mellon nin.' he said as he placed a hand on the elf's heaving chest.

Legolas calmed to his companion's touch and his breathing evened out, but he did not wake. Aragorn rubbed a small amount of the paste onto his companion's chest before he scraped the mixture back into the bowl and allowed himself to relax, watching the slightly more even rise and fall of his Legolas' breaths.

'Come on you must fight this.' he said as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his right hand 'your father would have my head if anything were to happen to you.' he finished as he placed the bowl of the floor and picked up a cloth to wipe the last of the mixture from his fingers.

He sat in silence for a while, the only sounds were the happy cries of families reunited with their loved ones. Haleth appeared in the doorway and Aragorn smiled, happy to see the young boy had survived.

'My Lord.' said the boy as he bowed his head in respect.

'Haleth, good to see you alive and well.' Exclaimed the Ranger as he stood slowly and walked towards the boy, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

'My Lord I have been asked to fetch you by the King, he said its urgent.' said the boy, his panicked expression made Aragorn's blood run cold.

He turned his head to see Legolas was sat bolt upright in his cot, his piercing blue eyes burning through him.

'Tell the King I will come directly.' he said as he turned and walked back to Legolas, perching at the edge of the bed as he took in his friends condition.

'How do you feel?' he asked as he felt the elf brow, relieved to find no fever.

'You should go, the King is waiting.' said Legolas softly as he batted Aragorn's hand away.

'I don't want to leave you alone, not when you were half dead not half an hour ago.'

'Well, then I suppose I shall have to come with you.' Replied the elf as he swung his legs around and off the bed.

Aragorn jumped up at the sudden movement, surprised by how much strength had returned to the elf already. He helped him get onto his feet and slowly they made their way to the throne room, greeted by familiar faces as they made their way through the large wooden doors. Evidence of the battle still surrounded them as they moved deeper into the room, shields and weapons streaked in black blood littered the floor. A table stood in the centre with a body laid out on top of it that was covered with an elvish flag.

'Lord Aragorn… Legolas.' said Théoden as he nodded at both.

Aragorn bowed his head in response then turned his attention to the body that lay hidden beneath the silk fabric 'what is this?'

Gamling walked towards them, his head hung low as he grabbed the material and slowly peeled it back to reveal a familiar face beneath. Legolas turned white as his eyes opened wide, tears brimming as he turned his head to look at the Ranger. Aragorn took a step closer to the elf as placed his hand across his chest, bowing his head before placing a kiss upon the man's brow.

'Haldir…' he paused, taking a step back again 'be at peace.' He finished as he returned Legolas' gaze.

'I am sorry.' pipped up the King as he stepped towards them gingerly 'We are forever in his debt.'

Aragorn said nothing, just placing a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder. The elf no longer looked at the Ranger, his eyes fixed on his kin as a few tears escaped his tired eyes. Everyone stood in silence for a while, all watching Legolas as he stood there motionless.

His skin glowing in the dim light of the stone hall. The men had spoken of the elf who burst into pure light, obliterating and Orc that was in sight. There had been a mixture of joy and terror in their voices as the spoke of Legolas, unsure how to speak of the elvish prince. Aragorn noticed as the elf began to waiver, catching him before he fell to the ground. Gamling jumped the rangers aid along with a few other guards who were nearby.

'Its okay Mellon Nin, just a little tired is all.' said the elf, blinking as he tried to focus on everything around him.

'Aragorn is Legolas well?' Quizzed the King as he stepped into view 'Éowyn told me he was sick from the battle.'

'He will mend.' Replied the ranger as he pulled his friend into a sitting position 'perhaps we should take you back to your chambers to rest.'

Legolas nodded in agreement, allowing Gamling to help him to his feet.

'Gamling see to it that Legolas is returned to his chambers and that the healer sees to him right away.' Said Theoden 'I need to speak to Lord Aragorn alone.'

The man nodded before helped Legolas limp back to the doors, the other residents of the hall following closely behind, including Gandalf who gave the Ranger a quick smile as he walked by. Once the room was empty the King walked towards a table that sat beside his throne, picking up a golden jug and pouring liquid into the two goblets that had been sat beside it.

'My men tell me that Legolas is a witch.' said the King as he handed Aragorn one of the goblets.

'My Lord?' Aragorn looked at him with a perplexed expression.

'He burst into a fire white light, they have told me… He turned the orcs to ash with said light.' he continued as he took a sip from his cup.

'We are unsure of what Legolas' powers are.' Replied the ranger, 'he was taken by a sorcerer, experimented on.

Aragorn paused, taking a sip from his cup and welcoming the cool liquid as he coated his mouth.

'He struggles to control it and we fear that if he tried to access the full extent of it… it will kill him. We believe he was created as a weapon.'

'One that we now possess.' replied the King, a small smile crossed his lips.

'Legolas is not some sword to slay a dragon with.' spat Aragorn as he stepped towards the king 'he is heir to the Throne of Mirkwood, Son of Thranduil of the woodland realm.'

'Yes, yes of course.' Splutter Theoden as he took another large swing from his cup 'well if it weren't for him I fear we would have lost with war. Thank him for me.'

Aragorn nodded before bowing and turning to leave. He stalked through the stone halls as he made his way to Legolas' chamber, his eyes were greeted by Éowyn sat by his bedside as the elf sleeper. She looked up and at Aragorn as he entered the room, a smile painted her lips as she rose from her chair.

'He's resting.' she said as she allowed Aragorn to sit down at the elf's side 'Will he recover?'

'He is weak, he has spent much of his power but with time he will mend yes.

'Will he use that power to help us win this war?' she quizzed, her eyes still fixed on the sleeping Legolas.

'I fear if he uses his power the extend that he did in this battle again… he will most certainly die.'

Éowyn opened her mouth, ready to respond but the words were lost to her. She nodded at the Ranger and left, leaving Aragorn to the tend to his fragile companion. He did not know what the future would bring, whether or not Legolas would need to sacrifice himself for middle-earth. What he did know was that if he did… If Legolas was to let the power course through him to that extent again, it would consume him. For now, the battle at helms deep was done, they had made it through and they would continue to fight and give Frodo the best chance he had. Even if that required a sacrifice.

§

Well hope you enjoyed this, I think I will finish it here. Please let me know what you though.


End file.
